Broken Dreams
by sakupotter
Summary: CHAP 6! no creo volver a ensuciarme de nuevo las manos contigo, así que puedes estar tranquilo – se encamino a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Que raro, en cambio a mi no me importaria volver a ensuciarme de vez en cuando contigo... RR!
1. Verdades ya olvidadas

**Titulo**: Broken Dreams

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Bueno los personajes que aparecen en este fic (al menos la mayoria) pertenecen a la fantastica escritora JK Rowling , yo solo creo situaciones con ellos para divertirme y sin ningun afan de conseguir algun tipo de ganancia

**Resumen:**

El mundo magico esta en peligro, los ataques de mortifagos son cada vez mas frecuentes. La boda de Ginny y Harry esta proxima a realizarse. Pero un rencuentro en una batalla con cierta persona que creia olvidada podria arruinar su "felicidad"

Es un D/G no se dejen guiar por el comienzo y sigan leyendo!

CAPITULO 1 " Verdades ya olvidadas"

Un ambiente festivo se respiraba en la residencia de los Weasley, todo elmundo estaba alborotado y metido en sus asuntos ya que ese dia se llevaria a cabo un acontecimiento el cual, a pesar de estar en plena lucha contra Voldemort, no podia dejar de alegrarlos y llenarlos de emocion ya que era siempre esperanzador ver una boda y mas en tiempos en los que generalmente las noticias malas superaban a las buenas.

Ese dia Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter contraerian nupcias,era la forma perfecta de consumar su noviazgo de cinco años y ademas la oportunidad de dar una alegria a su ya afectada familia por esta guerra que ya se estaba prolongando demasiado.

El ministro de magia, el Sr. Arthur Weasley, habia sufrido grandes perdidas de auroes a manos de mortifagos ya que estos habian aumentado en los ultimos meses por la gran influencia que habia retomado Voldemort en los ultimos meses, los magos se veian obligados a aceptar unirsele ya que de no hacerlo sus familias pagarian el precio de su rechazo.

Parecia que los viejos tiempos hubieran vuelto de una manera mucho mas dramatica que antes y a pesar de que nadie en el ministerio queria aceptarlo la situacion en el mundo magico no se ncontraba nada bien, claro que esta informacion era completamente confidencial lo que menos querian era causar panico entre la poblacion que ya de por si vivia atemorizada. Aun algunos no podian creer que se puedieran celebrar bodas en tiempos como estos en los cuales el riesgo de tener familia era muy alto…

Ginevra Weasley, era una medimaga muy reconocida no solo por su talento como sanadora, sino tambien por su gran belleza la cual no pasaba desapercibida y su buen trato hacia sus pacientes, se dice que para atender a las personas hay que tener paciencia y mas si son personas a las cuales no se conoce y por lo tanto no se sabe como son, el trato de Ginny, como cariñosamente la llamaba todo el mundo, era asi paciente y su compañía inspiraba mucha paz y calma, lo cual para tratar con personas enfermas era muy util, gracias a sus servicios se habian podido salvar muchas vidas y si dependia de ella esto seguiria siendo asi por mucho tiempo mas.

A pesar de que a Ginny nunca le gusto la idea de matar personas, aunque esto significara atacar a personas que podrian ser letales, sabia defenderse y atacar muy bien, por eso a todo el mundo le sorprendio un poco que descartara la carrera como auror y elijiera ser medimaga. Simpre prefirio sanar a atacar, muchos pensaban que esto era una desventaja que tanto talento para los duelos se desperdiciara, pero dejaron de pensar asi la primera vez q les salvo la vida.

Por otro lado Harry Potter era un famoso auror, según decian todos el mejor que habia tenido el ministerio, habia tomado clases de defensa avanzada en sus ultimos años de auror y un año extra de estudio para perfeccionar su tecnica de ataque. Todo habia parecido mas facil al salir de Hogwarts las cosas no habian estado tan mal como estaban ahora y todo el mundo no trataba de mantener una falsa calma.Todo este asunto de Voldemort desesperaba a Harry que deseaba que de una vez todo terminara para poder volver a tener un poco de paz, ya que para el tener "un poco de paz " era casi imposible, no se podria estar tranquilo sabiendo que el futuro de todo el mundo magico y de todas las personas que significaban algo para el estaba en sus manos y ahora venia otra presion. La boda.

A pesar de que la idea de casarse les encantaba, ni Harry ni Ginny creian que fuera un buen momento para realizar una boda, con todos esos ataques de mortifagos y el estado emocional de la ciudad casi entrando en panico colgando de un hilo. Sencillamente no era un buen momento, no entendian como se dejaron convencer por la idea, pero tenian que aceptar que les parecia bastante tentadora la idea de por fin poder estar casados ya que era el siguiente paso despues de haber estado como novios por al menos 5 años. Los dos se querian muchisimo y al principio la idea de una boda los entuciasmo, pero poco a poco las circunstancias fueron cambiando y las cosas en vez de mejorar como se creia que harian empeoraron, el ataque de los mortifagos era mas fuerte asi que habia sido mas trabajoso para Harry pasar tiempo con Ginny y para Ginny habia sido igual ya que al haber mas batallas el numero de heridos tambien aumentaba.

Esto ocasiono que su relacion pasara por momentos un tanto dificiles ya que las veces que Harry al fin podia ver a Ginny ella no podia por estar trabajando horas extra. Por el aumento de trabajo les habian pedido el mayor apoyo y tiempo posible que pudieran dar por que el aumento de heridos era impresionante. Con todo y eso ambos entendian que sus trabajos eran dificiles y que necesitaban una dedicacion unica, asi que ese problema quedo solucionado.

Despues de tanto tiempo y unas cuantas charlas de la Sra. Weasley tratando de convencerlos para no posponer la boda, por fin el dia habia llegado, todo estaba alborotado y todo el mundo caminaba apresurado por la gran casa de los Weasley, todos los hijos habian venido a pasar la semana ,como era de costumbre siempre que alguien de la familia se casaba, en la antigua pero remodelada casa de sus padres en la cual todos tenian sus respectivas habitaciones como siempre habia sido todos corrian de un lado para otro buscando sus tunicas y habia un gran alboroto que no paro hasta que la Sra. Weasley fue a decirles que se callaran

Solo Harry, Ron y el Sr. Weasley no estaban ahí.

Ron estaba acompañando a Harry que se encontraba en la casa de Lupin preparandose para la boda y el Sr. Weasley estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de la oficina de ultimo minuto, Al parecer los mortifagos planeaban otro ataque, pero no se sabia donde.

La Sra. Weasley era la mas emocionada de todos, claro que no mas que la novia. Ambas se encontraban en la alcoba de Ginny donde se estaba poniendo el vestido que tantas veces antes se habia provado para arreglar los pequeños detalles, pero que ahora se pondria para ir hacia su nueva vida con Harry Potter.

Molly Weasley observava a su hija por el espejo y una mezcla de sentimientos surgian en ella toda la emocion de ver a su hija casada con una persona a la cual ella estimaba y queria como si fuera un hijo. Se veia realmente hermosa parada frente al espejo, repaso hasta el ultimo detalle de su vestido para ver que todo estuviera en orden, se fijo tanto en el vestido que realmente no se dio cuenta del drastico cambio en la cara de su hija.

Ginny estaba totalmente feliz pero de pronto el miedo la invadio y esa pregunta que se habia estado callando las ultimas semanas volvio a ella. Por que le pasaba esto a ella se preguntaba por que ahora que supuestamente tenia todo lo que queria y todo lo que alguna vez soño le venia la inseguridad, esa inseguridad que siempre surgia en ella en el momento mas inoportuno. Y esa pregunta volvia a ella _¿Harebien en casarme?_ Realmente creia que lo que sentia por Harry era amor pero... como saberlo,no lo podia comparar con nada.

Habia tenido muchas relaciones que fueron muy bonitas en el colegio, pero en ninguna se podria decir que lo que sintio fue realmente amor, en esa epoca dudo de su capacidad de amar… pero luego aparecio Harry en las vacasiones de su ultimo año y creyo que por fin despues de muchas relaciones fallidas habia descubierto el amor o al menos eso le parecia, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar de ello y estaba nerviosa y desconcertada.

Aparte de esta nueva duda otra aun mas desconcertante volvia a ella, la razon por la cual habia comenzado a salir con Harry.

Y esa razon habia sido una persona… Draco Malfoy.

Ginny comenzo a salir con Harry despues de el termino de una dolorosa relacion con Draco Malfoy, en el ultimo curso de este. Esa fue una ecepcion una en la cual si habia sentido que amaba a alguien pero trato de convencerse de que lo que sintio no fue mas que otra de sus relaciones fallidas por que realmente la habia lastimado, en el fondo su orgullo la obligo a convencerse de eso ya que no queria aceptar que una persona a la cual habia querido de verdad y hasta habia llegado a _¿amar?.. _la hubiera lastimado de esa manera. Habia jugado con sus sentimientos solo para pasar un buen rato y divertirse un poco con ella. Solo eso

Y luego aparecio Harry siempre tan dulce y atento ,en el verano se aprendieron a conocer mas y se hicieron mas amigos. Pero ella tubo que regresar al colegio asi que lo dejo de ver por un buen tiempo, tiempo que le ayudo a cerrar las heridas del pasado y tratar de abrirse otra vez para comenzar una nueva relacion, la cual Harry le propuso comenzar cuando fue a casa por las vacasiones de Navidad. Decidio que Harry realmente la queria y que ella tambien lo queria asi que comenzo a salir con el y los lazos que tenian se fueron haciendo mas fuertes hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que lo amaba, y habia estado muy segura de ello, pero las dudas, las malditas dudas volvian a ella. Y esa persona. Malfoy tambien.

Trataba de convencerse de que sus dudas no volvian a causa de la reaparicion del rubio en su vida y que una cosa y la otro no tenian nada que ver. Que solo estaba asi por la impresión de haberlo vuelto a ver….

----**FLASH BACK----**

Ginny se encontraba en plena batalla, no en ella pero si en un pequeño cuartel que habian armado para curar a los heridos, como medimaga era parte de su trabajo acudir a las batallas para atender a los heridos mas graves, los cuales no resistirian ser llevados hasta el hospital ya que podrian morir en el camino y pudiendo hacerlo ahí era mejor no arriesgarse y no poner en peligro sus vidas.

Estaba ocupada atendiendo al ultimo herido de su primer turno el cual estaba muy mal asi que se demoro mas de lo necesario pero logro salvarlo.

Su turno habia acabado asi que era hora de regresar al hospital para cumplir con su segundo turno y de paso pasar por el ministerio para hablar con su padre. Pero para esto tenia que cruzar por la mitad del campo para asi poder llegar a un trasladador que la llevaria de vuelta al hospital

Saco su varita y paso tratando de esquivar todos los hechizos que le mandaban, mientras esquivava uno de los muchos hechizos que volavan a su lado, vio como su hermano se enfrentaba contra un mortifago, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero Ron parecia no haberse dado cuenta de que otro se le acercaba por la espalda con la intencion de atacarlo

Ginny no dudo en usar su varita y lo ataco

- Petrificus Totalus – grito apuntando al mortifago que ya estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo

Ron estaba a punto deponerle fin a su lucha con el mortifago con el cual peleaba – Ginny regresa al hospital, no estas a salvo aquí- dijo mientras esdquivava un hechizo y por fin dejaba fuera de combate al mortifago con el cual peleaba

-Ron no me vengas con eso, que te acabo de salvar el pellejo – le dijo Ginny molesta. Pero Ron no la escucho acababa de comenzar un duelo con otro mortifago. Realmente le fastidiaba que la trataran como si fuera de cristal

Decidio que ya era hora de volver al hospital seguro le esperaba mucho trabajo por aya, caminaba con paso apresurado pero sin bajar la guardia hasta que lo vio, realmente no le sorprendio verlo con la negra capa de mortifago, eso era algo que ella ya sabia pero que inconsientemente habia tratado de olvidar. Draco Malfoy estaba del lado contrario,del lado de los malos, asesinando a diestra y siniestra, era muy habil con la varita, lastima que no usara su talento para algo bueno. Parecia disfrutar el matar a las personas, mas bien parecia estar en una competencia con el mortifago que se encontraba solo unos pasos mas alejado de el ya que constantemente miraba en su direccion y sonreia satisfactoriamente como si comprobara que era el ganador.

Ginny solo comprobo algo. No habia cambiado, se giro y siguio caminando adentrandose en el bosque para poder llegar hasta el trasladador hasta que sintio unos pasos detrás de ella, saco su varita y se voltio rapidamente. Primera regla de supervivencia nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo.

-Si lo que intentabas era seguirme no lo hacias muy bien – le dijo mordazmente al encapuchado que tenia enfrente y que para sorpresa de ella no tenia su varita en la mano

-si lo hacia, pero no era mi intencion que no te dieras cuenta – dijo esa voz que ella reconocio al instante y mientras el mortifago se sacaba la capucha ella solo confirmo lo que ya sabia – Weasley – termino de decir Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy? – se escuho preguntar Ginny y se sintio un poco tonta por eso, claro que era el

- No me digas que ya no me recuerdas Weasley, no creo que lo que tuvimos sea tan facil de olvidar- dijo Malfoy con una de sus tipicas sonrrisas de superioridad

**N/A: **HOLAS!Hasta aquí llegue jeje , bueno espero de verdad que les aya gustado el primer capi. Plis dejenme sus comentarios, buenos, malos , lo que sea solo dejen algo plis! Este es el primer D/G que tengo y me alegra haberlo comenzado por que de verdad que hace tiempo lo queria hacer (ME GUSTA MUXO ESTA PAREJA) tengo las ideas bastante claras de cómo va a ir, pero igual una ayudadita nunca esta de mas, asi que si tiene alguna idea me avisan por review o a mi mail: bueno ia saben GRACIAS! Por haber llegado hasta aca y DEJEN rr!. Un besote para todas…se me cuidan

**--SAKUPOTTER--**


	2. Sentimientos Confundidos

**Titulo**: Broken Dreams

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Bueno los personajes que aparecen en este fic (al menos la mayoria) pertenecen a la fantastica escritora JK Rowling ( mi pataza..si nos vamos todos los dias a tomar el te!), yo solo creo situaciones con ellos para divertirme y sin ningun afan de conseguir algun tipo de ganancia

**-Agradecimiento especial-** (respuesta a los rr)

_SaraMeliss:_Holas!No te olvides el nombre px..jeje bueno en serio que lindo que te haya gustado mi fic,(mi primer review….snif!). Gracias por ayudarme con lo del nombre en serio…n.n! Y Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y que este capitulo tambien te guste. Un besote. Bytes

_Marissa: _Wolaps! Gracias por leer el fic, que chevere en serio que te haya gustado, asi que no te entretengo mas para que leas el siguiente capi que tb espero que te guste. Un besazo. Byes

_Angy:_Holas! Gracias por el review en serio ayudan muxo, que bueno que te haya gustado asi que aquí te dejo el siguiente capi. Un beso cdt.Byes

_Minakuna Tachimoto: _Hi! Bueno tu rr fue corto pero dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…bueno..leer jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y bueno ojala que este tambien. Un besito bytes!

**Resumen:**

Los ataques por parte de mortifagos son cada vez mas frecuentes y el panico prima en la comunidad magica aun asi la boda de Ginny y Harry esta proxima a realizarse. Ginny tiene un rencuentro en una batalla con alguien que creia ya olvidado que podria arruinar su "felicidad"

**En el capitulo anterior….**

_-Si lo que intentabas era seguirme no lo hacias muy bien – le dijo mordazmente al encapuchado que tenia enfrente y que para sorpresa de ella no tenia su varita en la mano_

_-si lo hacia, pero no era mi intencion que no te dieras cuenta – dijo esa voz que ella reconocio al instante y mientras el mortifago se sacaba la capucha ella solo confirmo lo que ya sabia – Weasley – termino de decir Draco Malfoy_

_-Malfoy? – se escuho preguntar Ginny y se sintio un poco tonta por eso, claro que era el_

_- No me digas que ya no me recuerdas Weasley, no creo que lo que tuvimos sea tan facil de olvidar- dijo Malfoy con una de sus tipicas sonrrisas de superioridad _

CAPITULO 2 " Sentimientos confundidos "

Ginny se encontraba desconcertada, no entendia por Malfoy se comportaba de esa manera, por que se acercaba a ella sin ningun tipo de proteccion si muy bien sabia que ambos eran de bandos distintos asi que ella no dudaria en atacarlo, o _¿acaso creia que no seria capaz? _Presiono con mas fuerza su varita la cual ya estaba en su mano y lo apunto con ella.

- Alejate Malfoy, por que si no lo haces no voy a dudar en atacarte – mantenia su varita firmemente y casi no parpadeaba, sabia que cualquier descuido y el no desaprovecharia la oportunidad de atacarla, lo que no entendia era por que no lo habia hecho aun

Malfoy la observava detenidamente, sin siquiera sacar su varita, sabia que no lo atacaria,…al menos no todavia. Ginevra estaba tal y como la recordaba, con esa mirada castaña muy penetrante que era muy expresiva y en este momento su mirada expresaba una sola cosa. Odio.

Su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto, le caia sobre los hombros y seguia su recorrido hasta un poco un poco mas arriba de su cintura y estaba vestida con una tunica color crema la cual a su parecer le sentaba bien y hacia denotar su bien formado cuerpo. Sonrrio para si mismo "_Nada mal" _penso

Ginny se habia percatado de la actitud del rubio y el simple hecho de que la mirara de esa manera le molestaba, como se atrevia a siquiera acercarsele, entendia que en tiempos de guerra como eran estos los mortifagos trataban de atacar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible pero si asi era por que no la atacaba enves de quedarse parado como idiota.

Tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes, nada malo podria salir de un "reencuentro" con el ex jefe de los Slitheryns y ahora según le habian dicho la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero antes de que ella puediera hacer o decir algo el se le adelanto.

- Fue un placer verte Weasley y… ya puedes bajar la varita ya que no pienso atacarte y..segun tengo entendido a ustedes los medimagos no se les tiene permitido atacar a menos que sea para salvar su vida – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se estaba burlando de ella o que

-Se bien el reglamento, gracias- dijo sarcastica – pero creo que tendrias que informarte mejor, el nuevo reglamento permite atacar a cualquier persona que este involucrada con Voldemort…

- Siempre y cuando esta este en pocesion de su varita. – puntualizo

- q y acaso tu no lo estas?- hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia al ver como Malfoy le mostraba sus manos vacias

- vacias, Weasley – prosiguio Malfoy

No se iba a adejar convencer tan facil estaba segura que dentro de su capa, estaba su varita, de cualquier forma no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

-Si no vienes a eso, que es lo que quieres? – pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, le molestaba su actitud arrogante y supuestamente ingenua, como si fuera un niño que no entiende a que esta jugando

- a nada especial en realidad, solo te vi y me diste curiosidad – caminaba a su alrededor como un cazador que acecha su presa – veo que no has cambiado mucho.. – hizo una pausa – …Ginny- dijo detrás de ella muy cerca de su oido

Ginny se giro bruscamente con la varita en alto apuntandoilo con ella – no me vuelvas a llamar asi – estaba furiosa, como se atrevia a llamarla por su nombre de pila, como si fueran amigos o algo. – por que tu y yo no somos nada Malfoy, me oyes, NADA! Y no te me vuelvas a acercar – camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin despegar su vista del rubio que todavia se encontraba observandola y rogando al cielo no tropezarse y que no la siguiera. Despues de eso se giro y comenzo a caminar rapido hacia otro camino que conocia para llegar al trasladador, pero no lo suficientemente rapido para no alcanzar a oir las ultimas palabras que le dijo

- Nos volveremos a ver Weasley – dijo y sonrio satisfactoriamente. Habia conseguido su objetivo, fastidiar a la Weasley y volverla a ver – tal vez mas pronto de lo que te imaginas – dijo en voz baja, mas para si mismo que para Ginny a la cual ya no se alcanzaba a ver.

No podia negar que le habia gustado verla, a pesar de haber tenido muchos amorios ( como el llamaba a sus relaciones) el que habia tenido con la Weasley fue uno de los que mas disfruto y aunque ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, aun lo recordaba y no podia evitar sonreir al hacerlo, ademas del hecho que parecia haberse puesto mas bonita con el paso delos años, se mordio ligeramente el labio y despues de un rato decidio que ya era tiempo de volver a la batalla. Definitivamente la volveria a ver. De eso estaba seguro.

**O - o O OO ooOoo OO O o - O **

Ginny estaba nerviosa que habria querido decir con eso, talvez solo intentaba provocarla para que lo atacara, sea como sea, sentia que debio haber hecho algo mas, pero con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca se desconcertaba y odiaba sentirse asi de vulnerable ante una persona y mas si esa persona era una que la habia dañado tanto como el lo habia hecho.

Siguio caminando tratando de dejar de pensar y llego al traslada, en unos segundos ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital, con Harry esperandola ahí.

**----FIN FLASH BACK----**

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyo cuando su madre la llamo

-Ginny, tes ves hermosa- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Al parecer habia terminado de arreglarle el vestido y ya estaba todo listo.

Una vez mas se miro en el espejo, no encontraba en ella rastro de la chica que habia sido en Hogwarts, sus rasgos se habian afinado con el paso del tiempo y sus pecas habian casi desaparecido, pero aun asi algunas permanecian en distintas zonas de su nariz exparsidas equitativamente como si alguien las hubiera ordenado de la mejor manera posible.

Su cabello lacio y rojo como el fuego se encontraba suelto, como a ella le gustaba llevarlo, en las puntas se le hacian pequeños bucles y llevava una pequeña tiara que le daba un aspecto de princesa de cuento.

Su vestido largo y blanco era al estilo medieval con los hombros descubiertos tipo corset por donde caia su largo pelo y de su cuello se asomaba un bello collar el cual Harry le habia regalado cuando se anuncio su compromiso. Seguia observandose detenidamente sin pasar ningun detalle y luego se concentro en sus propios ojos, unos ojos que en vez de mostrar felicidad, por ser este el dia de su matrimonio mostraban temor, temor a equivocarse, temor a no ser feliz.

Sabia que Harry la amaba, pero en el fondo de su corazon temia que no puediera hacerla feliz, aun asi penso en todos los momentos que habia vivido con el y por todo por lo que habian pasado, tratando de elejar la inseguridad que la inquietaba.

-Ginny estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras la propocicion de Harry, es un buen chico y se que te hara muy feliz – le dijo su madre como respondiendo a sus pensamientos. Ginny solo le dirigio una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pero su madre no lo noto – te ves realmente hermosa – dijo su madre al borde de las lagrimas otra vez mientras la abrazaba

Ginny correspondio al abrazo y luego su madre se separo poco a poco y diciendo que tenia que arreglarse salio de la habitacion dejandola sola y avisandole que Hermione subiria pronto para hacerle un poco de compañía antes de enrrumbar hacia la ceremonia

Despues de cinco minutos en los cuales Ginny comenzo a medio angustiarse y a caminar por la habitacion para tratar de calmarse entro Hermione y junto con ella su pequeña hija de solo cuatro años. La pequeña Kaddy paso corriendo del lado de su madre hasta llegar a Ginny quien la alzo en brazos sin importarle mucho poderse desarreglar el vestido

-Kaddy, ten cuidado con el vestido de tu tia – le dijo Hermione en tono dulce

-Mami dice que te vas a casar con el tio Harry – pregunto, Camila la miraba con sus pequeños ojos azules como esperando su respuesta

- Eso es verdad linda, tu tio y yo nos vamos a casar – le dedico una sonrrisa, para su pequeña sobrina siempre tenia una sonrisa sincera, esa pequeñita era su concentida y la queria tanto como si fuera su hija. La bajo lentamente y esta se fue a practicar su parte en la ceremonia

- Asi mami? – pregunto a Hermione mientras cojia una pequeña canasta vacia y hacia como si exparciera su contenido mientras caminaba lentamente en linea recta

- esta perfecto mi amor, ahora sigue practicando mientras yo hablo con tu tia –dijo Hermione tiernamente

-Te sientes bien Gin?– pregunto un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de la pelirroja

-si.. – respondio debilmente – solo estoy un poco nerviosa – bajo su mirada y respiro profundamente

- es comprensible, pero te noto un poco rara.. no se estas como…

- solo estoy nerviosa Mione ya te lo dije- la corto suavemente Ginny

- bueno, esta bien,pero sabes que si necesitas algo puedes decirmelo- Hermione le busco la mirada

- lo se Mione, pero no se… estoy nerviosa pero… tambien siento que hay algo mas, pero no se que es, ¿eso, eso es.. normal? – pregunto un poco avergonzada, por reconocer que en su lista de prioridades en cuanto a sus sentimientos primaba el nerviosismo que sentia a la emocion por su boda

- Claro que es normal Gin – la animo Hermione –no todos los dias te casas con la persona que amas

- Es que ese es el punto Hermione – Ginny se sorprendio a si misma preonunciando estas palabaras

- Que quieres decir con eso? – la cara de Hermiones se puso mas seria y un poco tensa. Ginny se quedo en silencio – Ginny – la llamo

El silencio lleno la habitacion

–Habla por Dios, que me estas queriendo decir..?

- Es que realmente no se si amo a Harry! – respondio por fin. Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y Ginny estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no hecharse a llorar, realmente esto era lo peor que le podria haber pasado. Otro gran silencio lleno la habitacion seguido por la pregunta de Hermione

- Vas a cancelar la boda? – pregunto Hermione seriamente – Si no estas segura creo que no deberias hacerlo

- Ya es muy tarde para eso, ademas no me voy a hechar para atrás por algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy segura – dijo con voz baja

- Ginny para ese tipo de cosas no hay que estar segura, eso..eso se siente

- Lo se Hermione, crees que no lo se, no crees que me siento la basura mas grande del mundo por estar sintiendo esto! – estaba perdiendo poco a poco la pasciencia cosa que no era muy habitual en ella ya que generalmente era muy clamada. Hermione se dirigio hacia la puerta

- Voy a ayudar a Molly, con lo del traslado – dijo mientras abria la puerta – vamos Kaddy? – pregunto buscando a la pequeña con la mirada y la encontro durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la habitacion

- Dejala aquí, debe estar muy cansada, yo la despertare cuando sea hora de irnos. Hermione asintio y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas

Aguantar las ansias que tenia de llorar parecia una tarea casi imposible, en la cual ella era casi una experta, en fin no podia parecer debil asi que la unica alternativa que le quedaba era ser fuerte, los minutos pasaban y la hora para la ceremonia era cada vez mas proxima.

Miro hacia el pequeño sillon en el cual se encontraba profundamente dormida su sobrina, la observo y por un momento la envidio, las cosas eran mucho mas sencillas cuando era niña, las preocupaciones eran menos y en si todo era mejor, mucho mejor. Se sento en un lado del sillon y le acaricio tiernamente los cabellos minuciosamente peinados para la ocasión, se paso asi un buen rato hasta que escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso inferior. Un estallido para ser mas exactos

-MORTIFAGOS! – se oyo que gritaban desde el jardin del primer piso. Se para rapidamente y sintio como el corazon se le aceleraba.

No podia ser, no podian estar atacando la casa. Pero lo que mas le sorprendia era que el ataque del que se hablaba no podia haber sido para atacar la casa de sus padres o mas especificamente, la casa de su padre, el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

**N/A: **Holas! Bueno espero que este capi les haya gustado, ia lo tenia preparado creo que un dia despues de que subi el primero, pero solo me faltaba arreglar pequeños detalles, como el nombre de la hija de Hermione y otras cositas mas…en fin. GRACIAS! a todas las personas que mandaron reviews, en serio no saben lo bien que hace leerlos y los animos que te dan para seguir.

Asi que si pueden mandense otro px.. que me hacen falta n.n!

Un besote a todas. Las quiere

**--SAKUPOTTER--**


	3. Te necesito vivo

**Título**: Broken Dreams

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Personajes…..de Rowling, la historia… MIA! Ella gana millones por libro, yo nada, solo los reviews ASI QUE DEJEN! n.n

**- La hora de los reviews…**

_Marissa: _Hola, gracias por el rr, bueno si, es q el segundo capi tenía más diálogos y en el primero era básicamente donde se explicaba como se sentía Ginny con respecto a sus sentimientos. En este capi se habla un poco mas de Draco. Ojala te guste, besos, byes

_Karkinos:_ Wolaps gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un rr. Bueno si adoro los D/G son mi pareja favorita, por que el hecho de que se odien lo hace mucchhoo más interesante. Cuídate bye

_SaraMeliss:_ Holas, siiii… se me pasaron algunas (muchas) cosas. Primero lo del nombre de la hija de Hermione, se me paso completamente que no había cambiado el nombre en una de las conversaciones, como puse el nombre por poner cualquiera en el borrador me olvide de cambiarlo al subirlo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap y gracias por el rr. Cuídate, byes!

_Minakuna Tachimoto:_ Holas, gracias por el review…me encanto que te haya gustado el fic, bueno haber el lió entre Draco y Ginny, es un poco complicado…por que realmente no se llevan bien, pero bueno ya te enteraras en este capi de lagunas cosillas mas. Kisses chauu

_Rosy:_ Wolas, bueno en realidad no creo que eso pase, por que como dije en capítulos anteriores, Ginny odia a Draco(o al menos eso trata) y bueno si se diera el caso de que el se la quisiera llevar, no creo se la fuera a dejar fácil y se fuera tan gustosa con una persona a la cual detesta (aunque yo personalmente me iría con el… XD!) Así que no te preocupes por eso -.o y… eso de que la va a hacer sufrir… es bastante probable. Cuidat, byes

**Resumen:**

Los ataques por parte de mortifagos son cada vez mas frecuentes y el pánico prima en la comunidad mágica aun así la boda de Ginny y Harry esta próxima a realizarse. Ginny tiene un rencuentro en una batalla con alguien que creía ya olvidado que podría arruinar su supuesta "felicidad"

**En el capitulo anterior….**

_-MORTIFAGOS! – se oyó que gritaban desde el jardín del primer piso. Se paró rápidamente y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba._

_No podía ser, no podían estar atacando la casa. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que el ataque del que se hablaba no podía haber sido para atacar la casa de sus padres o más específicamente, la casa de su padre, el nuevo Ministro de Magia._

CAPITULO 3 "Te necesito vivo…"

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un mullido sillón dentro de su fría habitación, la oscuridad predominaba, tal como a el le gustaba.

Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar en ese momento…pero una sola era capaz de acaparar su mente completamente, decidió apartarla y concentrarse en la misión que le había sido encomendada.

Al parecer ya lo tenia todo decidido, pero aun tenia ciertas dudas… sabia que no estaba bien mezclar los asuntos personales con las encomiendas del Lord, pero no podía causar ningún daño en esta ocasión, es mas podría hacer la tarea mas placentera de lo que ya era. Una media sonrisa surco su pálido rostro, estaba decidido, había encontrado el lugar perfecto… sabia que no se arrepentiría de ello, estaba seguro.

Su decisión había sido inevitable, pero esto no le molestaba en absoluto, se podría decir que hasta lo disfrutaba, sonrió por segunda vez, como quien sonríe cuando ve una batalla ya ganada

- Muy pronto Potter, muy pronto – murmuro sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus finos labios

- Zabini, dígale a Malfoy que quiero verlo ahora – dijo una voz inevitablemente fría desde el otro lado de la habitación

- Si mi Lord – respondió un joven de cabellos negros y mirada azul

Blaise Zabini se puso en camino hacia la habitación en donde sabia encontraría a su amigo, casi hermano, Draco Malfoy

Blaise y Malfoy habían sido amigos desde antes del colegio, debido a la amistad de sus padres y el extraño vinculo que parecía haber entre ellos, el cual no se descubrió hasta que Lord Voldemort regreso y cuando se supo con certeza quienes eran verdaderos mortifagos y quienes victimas de las consecuencias.

El vinculo entre ambos a pesar de lo que todos pensaban no era ser hijos de mortifagos y a pesar de lo que se pudiera decir de ellos no eran ni mucho menos victimas de los actos de sus padres.

Si ellos tenían la vida que tenían era por que así lo habían decidido y en cierta forma sus padres y familias habían influido en eso, pero mas que todo influyo el completo rechazo que ambos jóvenes profesaban contra las personas de sangre no pura, o como les gustaba llamarlos en el colegio, sangre sucias.

Zabini abrió la puerta y tal como había intuido encontró a Malfoy en ella

- es que nunca me voy a poder deshacer de ti? – bromeo el rubio

- lo siento compañero, será la próxima – le contesto siguiéndole el juego – hey Draco! El Lord quiere hablar contigo, ya tienes el lugar? – pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

- si, tengo el lugar perfecto – respondió pensativo desde su lugar en el sillón

- bueno – dijo levantándose de su confortable asiento – no hay que hacer esperar al Lord

-------------------------------------

Su mirada instintivamente se desvió hacia el sillón donde descansaba su pequeña sobrina, desconociendo la terrible realidad en la que se encontraban en esos momentos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se agacho rápidamente al costado del sillón, aun sintiendo su corazón latir con mas fuerza de lo normal, tenían que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Poco le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a ella, que era tan buena peleando como cualquier gran auror, pero le preocupaba la niña y lo que pudieran hacer con ella. Los mortifagos no hacían distinción alguna entre niños y adultos y… mientras más vidas se perdieran, seria mucho mejor para ellos, y eso era lo que de verdad temía… la pérdida de sus seres queridos más que cualquier otra cosa. Y Estaba dispuesta a morir defendiendo a su familia si eso era necesario

Movió ligeramente a la pequeña como quien despierta a la más delicada criatura

- Kaddy – susurro suavemente – levántate linda, nos tenemos que ir – su voz sonó agitada, mezclada por la tremenda angustia que sentía y lo incomodo que se le hacia llevar un corsé en esos momentos

- q pasa tía Ginny? – pregunto soñolientamente mientras se sobaba suavemente los ojos, sin haberse levantado todavía

Se oyeron gritos y fuertes pisadas provenientes del primer piso, la sobresaltaron, Ginebra giro su mirada hacia la puerta… todo había comenzado muy rápido y ya no pararía, no iba a tener tiempo de sacara a la niña, volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña que la miraba expectante, pero que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta, por lo menos no por ahora.

vamonos Kaddy – rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y se levanto del suelo, observo la habitación como si fuera la primera vez, tratando de encontrar algún lugar por donde salir

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en la ventana por donde muchas veces cuando era aun pequeña había huido tratando de escapar de sus problemas…"_ojala las cosas fueran tan sencillas como en esos momentos"_penso,pero descarto la idea en seguida, el gran jardín debía ser en estos momentos un escenario de batallas. "_Demasiado arriesgado" _pensó, aun si no las vieran, el salir de la casa iba a ser muy difícil con la niña en brazos

Su mirada recorrió nuevamente la gran habitación, tenia que encontrar algo no podía simplemente esperar a que las encontraran… pero donde, donde podía… detuvo su búsqueda visual y sin pensarlo mucho cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a un gran armario de caoba fina, lo abrió con una sola mano mientras con la otra aun mantenía aferrada contra sí a la pequeña Kaddy. Observo el espacioso interior, se agacho dejando en el suelo la pequeña carga que le devolvió una mirada llorosa, no por el sueño, si no por el miedo.

escúchame linda – comenzó tratando de no sonar nerviosa, para no alterar a la niña – quiero que te quedes aquí adentro – su mano derecha se deslizo con ternura por el rostro de la pequeña tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que hace unos momentos había soltado

- me entiendes? – trato de que su voz no se quebrara pero el ruido y los gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes

La pequeña asintió aun con la mirada envuelta en trémulas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

- quiero… - no iba a soportar aquella presión por mucho tiempo – quiero que me lo prometas - la miro a esos pequeños ojos café – quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase y oigas lo que oigas…no saldrás de aquí, hasta que tu mamá o tu papi o cualquier otra persona que conozcas vengan a sacarte – hizo una pequeña pausa, en la cual la miro directamente a los ojos - ¿me lo prometes?

Volteo la cara por un instante para limpiar las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas, y se volvió para mirar a la pequeña que en estos momentos propiciaba pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos por la angustia de haber llorado, una vez mas la criatura volvió a asentir

bien… - le dedico una fugaz pero sincera sonrisa - …recuerdas los hechizos que el tío Harry te enseño? – su voz se estaba tornando mas serena, tenia que estarlo, no podía mostrarse débil. No ahora. Por tercera vez en la noche la niña volvió a responder que si

- quiero que tengas esto – la pelirroja levanto un poco la falda de su vestido dejando ver una liga del mismo color de este, en la cual se encontraba su varita, la extendió hasta llegar a las manos de la pequeña – y si alguien a quien tu no conozcas trata de apuntarte con la suya, quiero que pronuncies el hechizo y que corras lo mas rápido que puedas hasta el cuarto de tu papa – miraba constantemente la puerta mientras le decía estas palabras – habrás el ultimo cajón de su velador – se le hacia difícil respirar, tomo un gran respiró y continuo -y saques la capa con la que estuviste jugando el sábado pasado

Se levanto abruptamente con las manos en el pecho, para buscar el aire que ya le comenzaba a faltar

- donde estarás tu tía Ginny? – pregunto la niña un poco mas calmada

- yo… - se volteo para contestarle, pero no pudo terminar ya que algo llamo su atención.

Un sonido afuera de la puerta

El sonido proveniente de la escalera, al parecer alguien estaba subiendo y no tenía el mayor cuidado en ser descubierto, el sonido se veía interrumpido por los constantes gritos y ruidos que venían de la planta baja así que se hacia difícil distinguir cuantos eran y si se habían detenido o si seguían avanzando, no importaba, de cualquier manera no se iba a quedar quieta a averiguarlo, casi podía escuchar el palpitar de su acelerado corazón con todo ese ruido.

La pequeña Kaddy aun se encontraba dentro del abierto armario, así que sin pensarlo mucho y después de hacerle un rápido gesto con el dedo para indicar que no hiciera ruido cerró las pesadas puertas del armario, haciendo sin querer un ligero pero palpable sonido

Se estremeció ligeramente al oír el crepitar de la puerta e inconsciente de lo que hacia las soltó rápidamente, después de un breve segundo en el que trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, el sonido de unos zapatos haciendo contacto con el alfombrado suelo hicieron aparición otra vez, esta vez mas audibles y según pareció percibir la joven, mucho más seguros

------------------------------------

Malfoy llegó junto a Myers que en estos momentos subía por las escaleras

- Myers, se puede saber a donde vas? – pregunto fastidiado al mortifago que en esos momentos le devolvía la mirada

- si mal no recuerdo Malfoy – hizo énfasis en su nombre, con un tono bastante sarcástico – la orden era atacar la casa y según tengo entendido el segundo piso es parte de ella… - dijo con sorna el castaño, consiente que era observado penetrantemente por su compañero de "oficio"

Malfoy se harto de la sarta de estupideces que decía su compañero y en un brusco movimiento lo agarro por el cuello de la negra túnica, sacudiéndolo violentamente ocasionando que la capucha de este cayera dejando al descubierto el rostro de Richard Myers un tipo bastante pálido y que en estos momentos lanzaba miradas furiosas hacia su superior

-escúchame bien Myers – hablo Malfoy entra dientes, estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no golpearlo

Su mano derecha seguía sujetando el cuello del chico mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su platinado cabello, mientras pensaba que debía guardar la calma _" Calma, si este tipo es un verdadero imbecil!" _

- me parece que no te a quedado claro quien esta a cargo d esta misión – la mirada cínica de su oponente solo hacia que las ganas de estampar su puño contra su cara fueran casi incontrolables

-eh Malfoy! Luego tu y Myers podrán arreglar sus asuntos de pareja –bromeo el moreno – por que no dejas de perder el tiempo con este idiota y mejor no vas a…

- muy gracioso Zabini- lo corto secamente mientas sus manos abandonaban el cuello de el pálido castaño que ni se inmuto - luego acabaremos esto tu y yo Myers – le soltó fastidiado subiendo lo que quedaba de las escaleras

Llego al segundo piso y por un breve momento quedo asombrado por lo grande que era la casa por dentro, con sus anchos corredores y sus muchos cuadros y esculturas, todas de procedencia muggle, no se sorprendió mucho de esto, eran Weasleys que se podía esperar de ellos "_Si que estos Weasley aprovecharon su ligero toque de suerte…, lastima que ya se termino" _pensó y no pudo evitar sentirse bien al recordarlo

Su pequeña inspección se vio interrumpida por un ligero ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones cercanas y su vista se poso en una de ellas de la cual parecía provenir el sonido…si mal no recordaba esa era la habitación de… pero con tantos cambios era posible que se equivocara, aun así no saco su varita, camino despreocupadamente y sin apuro alguno hacia la puerta y su mano se detuvo en la perilla, tratando de agudizar el oído.

Abrió la puerta y esta chirrió ligeramente, se quedo inspeccionado la habitación desde el marco de la puerta, a simple vista parecía vacía, pero el sabia lo que había oído y no era exactamente el soplar del viento, aunque alguien mas hubiera sacado esa conclusión tan apresurada…pero el no, el era un Malfoy.

Ingenioso sí, lo aceptaba había sido ingenioso que le trataran de hacer creer que el sonido que descuidadamente alguien había echo dentro de aquel lugar había sido por causa del viento proveniente de la ventana, pero eso solo confirmaba lo que el ya sabia. Que no estaba solo en la habitación y que esa habitación le pertenecía a ella

"_MALFOY!"_ pensó Ginebra desde su improvisado escondite detrás de un librero y sintió una extraña sensación recorriéndole la espalda, de todos los mortifagos que existen, tenia que ser exactamente él, y que demonios hacia en su habitación, no había nada en ella que le pudiera interesar al cretino de Voldemort

Observo a Malfoy a través la diminuta rendija que se formaba entre un libro y otro, revisaba sus cosas y ella no podía evitar encolerizar al verlo, si tuviera su varita en esos momentos no dudaría en atacarlo… pero tenia que ser paciente y esperar a que se marchara, la niña aun seguía en el armario y solo rogaba por que no fuera descubierta

Malfoy por su parte se preguntaba por que la menor de los Weasleys no lo atacaba aun, estaba seguro que estaba metida allí con el, mientras tanto y para no hacer tan aburrida la espera, la molestaría un rato hasta que se cansara y no le quedara mas que atacarlo, sabia que su paciencia tenia un limite y hasta la tierna Ginny podía perder la cordura en algún momento

Paseo los ojos hasta encontrar algo que llamara su atención, y estos se posaron en una foto encima del fino tocador en la cual se veía a un par de jóvenes fundidos en un tierno abrazo muy enamorados según parecía, no cabía duda Harry y Ginny. Una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro, a su costado un resaltante grupo de revoltosos pelirrojos que se empujaban entre si, solo en el centro una menuda niña sonreía abiertamente, era la única mujer aparte de su madre…entre tanto muchacho

Deslizo su mano por uno de los cajones, mientras volvía a observar la foto donde una bella chica y un muchacho de ojos verdes y cicatriz peculiar le devolvían la mirada, acerco la foto hacia si observándola detenidamente y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica dibujando una sonrisa cínica. La estaba provocando

Jalo de la manija del pequeño cajón pero este estaba cerrado mágicamente _"Que hay dentro que no quieres que vea pequeña Ginny?" _pensó sacando su varita para conjurar el siempre funcional…_Alohomora_

Nada sucedió… era predecible una bruja como ella no guardaría sus mas valiosas pertenencias con algún conjuro que se pudiera romper con un simple encantamiento, su mirada ensombreció, no estaba acostumbrado a que se le negaran las cosas, iba a pronunciar el encantamiento que seguro abriría ese endemoniado cajón no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber que era lo que guardaba cuando un agudo y casi imperceptible _¿llanto?_ pensó arrugando ligeramente la frente ,se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras mas se acercaba el suave sonido se hacia mas perceptible, estaba a casi dos pasos del gran armario y con la mano casi puesta en la perilla de este cuando sintió una ligera presión en la nuca

- Te tardaste bastante comadreja – le dijo de espaldas a ella, mas divertido que preocupado

- estaba esperando un momento de estupidez de tu parte – ladeo la cabeza ligeramente – y que crees, lo encontré

- no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo Weasley…– se relajo la espalda y el cuello suavemente - por que no estas en condiciones para hacerlo

- me parece que el que no esta en condiciones ni para hablar eres tu Malfoy, estas desarmado…

- Weasley… Weasley – la corto y se giro para observarla. Su rostro se enmarco en una media sonrisa y casi se podía ver que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa – acaso te vas a casar? – pregunto burlonamente

- no Malfoy, uso esto a diario – ironizo la pelirroja, aun con la varita bien en alto – sabes no entiendo por que aun sigo hablando contigo

- y por que no me has atacado entonces? – pregunto mordazmente

- por que te necesito vivo – hizo una pequeña pausa –… por ahora

**N/A: **Oas! Si a pasado muxo muxo tiempo desde que actualice, es que no encontraba tiempo, con todo esto del colegio y los trabajos… recién hoy día que estoy sola en mí casa e podido terminar el Cáp. que ya tenía comenzado desde el mes pasado. Ahora el capi anterior fue escrito en una maquina súper vieja que no tenia corrector y como yo soy "tan buena" en ortografía… por eso algunas cosas salieron medio raras y bueno… otras si fueron cosas mías

_Aclaraciones:_

-El nombre de la hija de Hermione es Kaddy

-Draco no sabia que era la boda de Harry y Ginny, no sabia que habia boda!

-Draco DETESTA a Richard Myers…ya sabrán por que

-Soy mala en ortografía T.T mm... Y ahh si **DEJEN RR!**

Cuídense muxo! Y espero que el chap les haya gustado, un besito byes!

**--SAKUPOTTER--**


	4. Oscuridad

**Título**: Broken Dreams

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Personajes…..de Rowling, la historia… MIA! Ella gana millones por libro, yo nada, solo los reviews ASI QUE DEJEN! n.n

**Resumen:**

Los ataques por parte de mortifagos son cada vez mas frecuentes y el pánico prima en la comunidad mágica aun así la boda de Ginny y Harry esta próxima a realizarse. Ginny tiene un rencuentro en una batalla con alguien que creía ya olvidado que podría arruinar su supuesta "felicidad"

**En el capitulo anterior….**

_- Weasley… Weasley – la corto y se giro para observarla. Su rostro se enmarco en una media sonrisa y casi se podía ver que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa – acaso te vas a casar? – pregunto burlonamente_

_- no Malfoy, uso esto a diario – ironizo la pelirroja, aun con la varita bien en alto – sabes no entiendo por que aun sigo hablando contigo_

_- y por que no me has atacado entonces? – pregunto mordazmente_

_- por que te necesito vivo – hizo una pequeña pausa –… por ahora_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4** "Oscuridad"

- me necesitas vivo Weasley? – hizo una mueca burlona por lo irónico que sonaba eso… el también necesitaba de ella – sabes que no hago favores gratis. Además que podrías querer tu de mi? – comenzó a caminar por la habitación con Ginny aun apuntándolo - ¿acaso Potter no te vasta?- le pregunto con una ladeada de cabeza bastante sugestiva

De pronto Malfoy se estampo contra la pared de un solo golpe y luego cayo al suelo sonoramente, después de unos breves segundos se reincorporo y simplemente se sentó recostando espalda y cabeza en la fría pared con la vista clavada en Ginny

- Eso es todo lo que tienes Weasley?

- creeme que no Malfoy, y que si no necesitara nada de ti… hace mucho que le estarías haciendo compañía a tu padre en el infierno – le soltó con odio

- que ingenua eres pequeña comadreja, acaso crees que yo te haría algún favor a…ti?.. - dijo con repugnancia un tanto fingida. Lo cierto era que esa mujer no le parecía para nada repugnante, al contrario reconocía que se veía muy bella esa noche y aquel ligero brillo de temor en sus ojos la hacia aun mas deseable.

- por supuesto que no Malfoy, pero no tienes otra opción… - respondió altiva ante el comentario del mortifago que la miraba de una manera bastante extraña que ya la comenzaba a incomodar, no le gustaba sentirse vigilada por nadie y menos por el…

- a diferencia de ti Weasley, yo tengo muchas, muchísimas opciones, o – hizo una pausa para formular una pequeña pero poco disimulada sonrisa al saber el impacto que sus próximas palabras causarían en la joven que tenia enfrente - acaso crees que no se que hay alguien mas en esta habitación?

Pudo ver y disfrutar la mirada de pánico que se formaba en el rostro de la pelirroja y se sintió reconfortado. La tenía en sus manos - alguien a quien no quieres que yo encuentre, por que conoces el triste final que le esperaría si eso sucede

El rostro de Ginebra se ensombreció de repente, él lo sabia, sabia que Kaddy estaba en la habitación y eso lo cambiaba todo

- que estupideces dices Malfoy – dijo tratando de hacerle creer que se equivocaba, tomando una actitud casi despreocupada

- no creo que sean solo estupideces para que te hayas puesto así – diciendo esto se levanto del suelo sin perder el contacto visual con la pelirroja que comenzaba a preocuparse

Malfoy nunca la había visto así, siempre tan fuerte, le sorprendía y encantaba a la vez descubrir esta nueva cara de Ginevra, que demostraba que en momentos podía dejar esa falsa careta de un ser fuerte, sabia que lo era, pero le gustaba recordarle que hasta ella podía ser débil alguna vez

- te propongo algo Weasley – siseo Malfoy recorriéndola con una mirada siniestra

- no pienso negociar contigo…– sentía que la traspasaba con aquella mirada gris tan penetrante y su varita alzada amenazaba con atacar otra vez – y quiero que te quede algo bien claro, por que ya no soy más la niña tonta de Hogwarts. Así que no trates de jugar conmigo por que no va a funcionar…

- claro que no eres la misma Weasley… - desvió ligeramente su mirada para darle un respiro a la incomoda muchacha, ya que él por si solo no se cansaría de mirarla. Como estaba disfrutando de aquella situación – lo que te propongo, es la única manera de que sea quien sea que tengas escondido en ese armario salga vivo de aquí

Malfoy descubrió un ligero brillo en los castaños ojos que lo observaban.

Ginny se quedo pensativa por un momento, no iba a valer la pena negarlo si él parecía saberlo todo. Al parecer la única opción que le quedaba era escuchar lo que le propusiera, y si era la única oportunidad que tenia de sacar a Kaddy de todo ese infierno, no dudaría en hacerlo. Pero como saber que Malfoy no la iba a engañar, no se podía fiar de él, era un seguidor de Voldemort. Era un mortifago

- qu… que se supone que tendría que hacer? – pregunto con voz casi audible, por lo vergonzoso y sorprendentes que le sonaban sus palabras diciendo algo que nunca pensó hacer. Pedirle ayuda a un Malfoy

- veo que ya vas entrando en razón comadreja – Malfoy sonó satisfecho con su respuesta – bueno veras "pequeña Ginny" – enfatizo estas palabras sabiendo que la harían enojar - la única forma de que pueda salir con vida – hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar el armario – es como ya deberías haberlo adivinado, viniendo conmigo.

* * *

- Ginny se esta tardando no?

- Si, ya debería estar aquí – dijo en un suspiro el pelirrojo - Has hablado con Hermione, se suponía que vendrían todos juntos – dijo echándole un vistazo a la pequeña pero acogedora capilla a través de una de las puertas

- Los gemelos acaban de llegar. No te impacientes Ron, que pondrás más nervioso a Harry

Remus Lupin y Ron Weasley charlaban discretamente en uno de los salones continuos a la pequeña capilla del ministerio, en la cual estaba planificada celebrarse la boda, la cual había sido planeada para ser sencilla y discreta, nadie aparte de los invitados sabia de la celebración y había sido el secreto mejor guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo en el ministerio

- y hablando de Harry¿donde esta? – ahora era Ron quien miraba por la puerta y trataba de ubicar a su amigo – voy a buscarlo. Ya regreso – y dicho esto salio por la puerta dejando a su ex profesor solo en el salón

Lupin también se disponía a salir cuando vio una lechuza en una de las grandes ventanas llamo su atención, era una lechuza completamente blanca y según le pareció ver llevaba atada a la pata una carta amarrado con un lazo verde y solo podía venir de un lugar, San Mungo

Se acerco rápidamente hacia la ventana donde esperaba la pequeña lechuza, la cual estiro la pata para hacerle más fácil el coger la carta. Lupin leyó distraídamente para quien estaba enviada

**_Sr. Ron Weasley_**

_**Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas**_

Le sorprendió mucho ver a una lechuza de San Mungo en esos momentos, pero realmente no pensó que se debiera a algo grave dado que el trabajaba en el ministerio y era muy común que recibiera lechuzas todo el tiempo al igual que su padre. Reviso la carta detenidamente, para comprobar su autenticidad y no encontrando nada raro en ella, se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde minutos antes había desaparecido su pelirrojo amigo.

- ya sabes Ron, son mujeres, siempre son un poco demoronas – explico Fred, arreglándose la elegante túnica

- nada nuevo, con decirte que cuando salimos Ginny recién se estaba probando el vestido… - las palabras de George se vieron interrumpidas por Lupin que acababa de salir de la puerta mas cercana a ellos y que parecía buscar a alguien

- Ron! – llamo Lupin aun observando la carta que tenia en sus manos. Llego hasta donde se encontraban los tres pelirrojos hablando animadamente – llego esto para ti

gracias - Ron tomo la carta un poco extrañado, era bastante raro que le mandaran correspondencia en sábado… pero dadas las circunstancias, tal vez no fuera tan extraño.

Abrió el sobre rápidamente y saco el pedazo de pergamino que había dentro. Su rostro antes sereno se contorsiono en una mueca de angustia y preocupación

- que pasa Ron? – pregunto Fred

- que sucede Ron, de que se trata? – pregunto también preocupado Lupin por la expresión de su amigo

- Hermione…- dijo en un susurro - …Hermione,… esta...esta en San Mungo – anuncio entrecortadamente el pelirrojo aun impactado por la noticia –tenemos que ir ahora mismo, en la carta no mandan ninguna explicación ni nada solo dicen que se encuentra aya – menciono rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia una de las puertas para buscar una chimenea

- espera Ron! – llamo Lupin mientras se acercaba a él – voy contigo – El pelirrojo asintió rápidamente y continuo su camino, Lupin se volvió hacia los gemelos que parecían desconcertados - Fred George avisen a los demás y manden una lechuza a su padre.

Y ambos desaparecieron por detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el mortifago parecían no haber sido asimiladas todavía por su cerebro. Ella no se iba a inmutar ante nadie y menos ante él

- primero muerta, que irme contigo Malfoy –respondió lenta y marcadamente claro, con furia contenida casi inconscientemente y apretando fuertemente la varita hasta el punto de hacerse daño

Sencillamente eso no era posible esa no era su única opción… esa no podía ser su única opción.

- sabes Weasley, no esperaba que me dieras una respuesta positiva de todos modos, pero viendo lo que tienes en juego… esperaba que fueras un poco mas amable – comento divertido – y creo que no estas tomando en serio lo que yo podría hacer ahora…pero te lo diré. Exactamente ahora podría llamar a algunos de mis compañeros para que te hicieran cambiar de parecer, aunque no te aseguro que los métodos que utilicen te agraden demasiado

Malfoy se veía muy confiado, como si el que estuviera apuntando con la varita fuera él y no ella, y es que… él la conocía muy bien, más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir. Aun así ella no se iba a dejar doblegar

- seria un buen plan… si existiera alguna comunicación entre los vivos y los muertos- su mano que aun permanecía apuntándolo se irguió mas todavía.

- Weasley…Weasley – pronuncio el mortifago negando con la cabeza y haciendo un sonido reprobatorio con los labios – acaso piensas matarme? – interrogo burlonamente, fingiendo "inocencia"

- eso, es exactamente lo que pienso hacer si no me ayudas a salir de aquí – respondió, mas segura de lo que realmente se sentía.

Malfoy sonrió cínicamente dejando ver sus blancos y rectos dientes. Como le fascinaba aquella mujer, ni aun cuando se veía sin salida podía dejar de ser tan orgullosa, lastima que eso no le serviría de nada ahora.

- entonces te aconsejo que vayas preparando tu varita, comadreja. Por que no pienso ayudarte -su mirada se ensombreció – pero seria estupido hacer eso. No tengo ningún interés en la mocosa – Ginny no podía creer que aquella persona era misma por la que alguna vez sintió algo…no podía –Además –continuo - abajo hay más de treinta motifagos armados y muy bien entrenados… a los cuales les gustaría mucho… conocer a la nueva noviecita de Potter.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo parecía que la asquerosa aprendiz de serpiente que tenia enfrente tenia razón, así pudiera librarse de Malfoy no podría salir de la casa sin ser descubierta, ella era buena peleando pero tampoco podía hacer milagros.

Maldecía la hora en la que habían quitado la orden de aparecimiento en la casa, pero en estos tiempos eso era una desventaja mas que una ventaja.

- asustada Weasley? Creo que al Señor Oscuro le dará gusto verte…

- que ganaras tú con todo esto? – pregunto levantando la voz, victima de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos

- no estas en condiciones de cuestionarme. Ahora, si fueras tan amable en devolverme mi varita- estiro el brazo eh hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que se la diera

- lo haré solo hasta que este segura de que la niña estará a salvo – su mirada comenzaba a flaquear, aquella mirada gris era muy fuerte y difícil de mantener, dentro de ella se mezclaban demasiadas cosas… típico de los mortifagos. Noto que Malfoy bajo su brazo evidentemente fastidiado.

Aquella mujer le estaba quitando demasiado tiempo, o tal vez ese era su propósito… tal vez estaba esperando que llegara Potter a rescatarla de todo eso, como si ese cara rajado pudiera vencer a un grupo de treinta mortifagos. Sea como sea aquella charla se estaba prolongando demasiado.

- dame mi varita y ordenare la retirada – estiro su brazo por segunda vez, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la muchacha que lo miraba desconfiada pero firme

Su mano tembló ligeramente, no tenía otra salida, podría luchar contra él pero todo seria en vano así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era confiar en él…, en una persona que ya la había traicionado anteriormente y que inevitablemente se volvía a cruzar en su camino por cosas del destino, un destino que ya le había hecho muchas jugadas sucias en el pasado. Pero ninguna tan sucia como esta.

Estiro su mano para entregársela y el sonrió al ver el suave y dudoso movimiento con que lo hacia. Tomo la varita rozando intencionalmente su mano con la delicada mano de ella sintiendo la suavidad de esta pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la muchacha la retiro rápidamente como temiendo cualquier contacto con el mortifago, que luego guardo la poderosa varita dentro de su oscura túnica.

- muy buena decisión Weasley – dijo muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que casi podía percibir el olor de su cabello. Ella no pudo mas que sentir un ligero estremecimiento, su mirada se poso rápidamente en cualquier lugar que no fuera Malfoy. Se sentía derrotada e impotente ante lo que vendría.

Desconocía completamente el por que del repentino interés de Malfoy en ella, pero ya no le importaba, su pensamiento estaba solo en poder dejar a la niña a salvo y en buscar un plan para escapar de allí, desconocía por completo el estado de los demás y la angustia muy pronto se apodero de ella …su madre… Hermione...Tonks...esperaba que todos estuvieran bien y que pudieran haber salido, todas sus esperanzas se concentraban en ello y en que la orden ya estuviera enterada.

Malfoy se dirigió hacia el gran armario donde se encontraba escondida Kaddy, pero Ginny fue más rápida y se interpuso entre él y el armario como un acto reflejo

- prometiste que no la lastimarías – reclamó mirándolo directamente a los grises ojos y con las manos apoyadas sobre la fina puerta detrás de su espalda.

Él acorto la poca distancia que los separaba apoyando una mano en la gran puerta, quedando así esta al costado de la pelirroja que lo miraba fulminante y tubo que agachar ligeramente la cabeza para que el sonido de su voz fuera casi mínimo y sus palabras solo para ella.

- yo no prometí nada Weasley, pero tranquila que no la voy a lastimar, digamos que… mi especialidad no son los niños…

- eres una basura – le soltó con odio, mientras que su mano derecha se dirigía hacia una de sus pálidas mejillas y de no ser por que fue detenida en la mitad de camino por otra mucho mas fuerte hubiera logrado su cometido.

Malfoy la tenía aprisionada fuertemente por una mano y jalo de ella hasta que la distancia fue mínima.

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes estaban a una escasa distancia de tocarse, pero parecía que alguna extraña fuerza ejercida por uno de ellos o quizá por ambos les impedía el contacto. El muchacho la observaba, ella estaba completamente a su merced, tan indefensa y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape a la cual recurrir.

Ella por su parte aun mantenía sobre él esa gélida mirada de profundo odio, la cercanía del rubio la ponía nerviosa pero aun así se mantenía firme aunque no podía evitar que ligeros destellos del miedo que comenzaba a sentir se reflejaran en sus castaños ojos, los cuales poco a poco se iban humedeciendo por la brusquedad con que su delicado brazo era sostenido. Sintió que el mortifago incrementaba la presión sobre su brazo hasta el punto de hacerle un verdadero daño, aun así el contacto visual no había sido roto, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y Ginny ya comenzaba a sentir la presión de la sangre acumulada bajo los fríos dedos de Malfoy.

Ella no cedería, no importaba cuanto fuera el dolor, quería demostrarle que era mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba y al parecer él disfrutaba de estas muestras de firmeza… como si su satisfacción se viera en el dolor ajeno.

- veo que no me tienes miedo Weasley – dijo Malfoy aun sosteniéndola del brazo. Su mirada había abandonado los ojos de la muchacha y ahora se concentraba en observar de lleno su delicado y fino rostro deleitándose con cada movimiento.

- debería tenerlo?... yo no veo la razón. Si solo estoy ante una pobre escoria como tú – respondió con asco – que no sabe que cuando su señor se aburra de el lo mandara al infierno del que nuca debió salir… - se le hacia dificultoso hablar con la penetrante mirada de Malfoy dándole de lleno en los ojos… como si con tan solo una mirada fuera capaz de llevarse toda su energía y es que esa mirada tan fría…era capaz de helarle el alma a cualquiera y ella no tenia ninguna defensa contra eso, al menos no ahora que sus únicas esperanzas se encontraban mas lejos de lo que jamás habían estado.

- ya veo – respondió sin importancia, mas bien aburrido – pero deberías aprender a reconocer cuando puedes ganar y cuando no… tal como tu queridísimo amigo Dean Thomas

Ginny que había estado concentrada en cualquier cosa para evitar a Malfoy no puedo evitar volver la mirada hacia él cuando menciono el nombre de uno de sus más grandes amigos en Hogwarts

- hablar de Dean te queda grande – respondió dolida, por tener que recordar a su querido amigo, siempre se le hacia difícil hablar de él, y mucho mas hablar de su muerte.

Dean había desaparecido hace mucho y a pesar de que todo el mundo lo daba por muerto, ella aun mantenía la esperanza de que quizás pudiera haber salido con vida de aquella atroz batalla que acabó con la vida de demasiadas personas, entre ellas la de su hermano Percy.

Oyó que Malfoy resopló burlonamente

- no me digas que todavía siguen creyendo que, tu "queridísimo amiguito" murió como un héroe y defendiendo sus supuestos ideales

Ginny no pudo evitar que se hiciera evidente el interés que tenia por saber que había sido de su antiguo amigo de colegio, aunque cierto temor la comenzó a invadir ya que viniendo de Malfoy no podía ser nada bueno

Bajo un poco su mirada, el tema le era demasiado doloroso – de verdad,… esta muerto?

La mirada de Malfoy se ensombreció un poco al ver aquella mirada triste y se sintió hurtado, por no ser él el causante de ese dolor.

- puedes estar segura de eso Weasley…por que – se acerco al oído de la muchacha que aun mantenía la cabeza ligeramente baja, para lanzar _su ultima daga…_, - …yo mismo lo mate.

… _una daga que le dio, directamente en el corazón._

- si quieres saber como…

- no quiero saber nada- respondió casi en un susurro

- …puedo decírtelo…

-No oíste Malfoy- lo cortó- no quiero saber NAD-A…

El dolor era palpable en sus palabras y Malfoy pudo leer el odio de su mirada – como quieras Weasley – respondió satisfecho

- creí que ibas a ordenar la retirada – cuestiono levantando la cabeza y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos

- parece que estas ansiosa por que nos vayamos. Se ve que no tenías muchos deseos de casarte con el cara-rajada. Pero bueno tienes razón – se alejo un poco de ella – es hora de irnos.

Y salio por la puerta dejando a Ginny confusa y sola en la habitación

* * *

Malfoy bajo rápidamente, encontrándose a su moreno amigo en las escaleras.

- Zabbini, diles a los demás que Potter no esta aquí. Es hora de irnos.

- Malfoy, sabes que el Lord se enojara si regresamos con las manos vacías.

- confía en mi Zabbini – dijo disponiéndose a subir otra vez por las escaleras – no vamos a llegar con las manos vacías.

* * *

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y se encontró con que Ginny estaba muy cerca de ella…Malfoy pasó pero no la cerro, solo se limito a quedarse parado junto a ella

- después de ti Weasley

- y que pasara con ella? – pregunto indignada consigo misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer

- se quedara aquí. Viva, como lo acordamos – respondió con sus gélidos ojos grises apuntando a los castaños de la muchacha – para que veas que si cumplo mi palabra.

- lastima que sea lo único que cumplas.

Se sentía derrotada, tal vez fue por eso que le era tan difícil dar el primer paso para salir de la habitación, Malfoy aun la seguía por detrás, vigilando cada movimiento. Le pareció estupido, como si pudiera escapar… y si en un remoto caso lo lograra… ¿huir hacia donde?

Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la escalera que conectaba el segundo piso con el primero, e inconscientemente de lo que hacia bajó, bajó la escalera que tantas veces había bajado cuando niña, pero que en esos momentos solo la acercaban mas a él, a Malfoy. Y se odio por eso.

Ya iba en la mitad de las escaleras cuando lo escucho… aquel gemido… aquella voz…aquel grito…que le era tan familiar.

Se paró, tratar de reconocer de donde venia y rápidamente la angustia se apodero de ella, bajo lo que le restaba de las escaleras olvidando a Malfoy que seguía sus movimientos detenidamente, pero que no la detuvo. Él sabía que era completamente imposible que pudiera escapar y además aquellos gemidos de dolor también se le hacían demasiado familiares a él.

Demasiado…

Ginny camino presurosa y con la respiración nuevamente agitada, tratando de hallar el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Estaban torturando a alguien…y ella solo quería no confirmar sus sospechas. Camino nuevamente asomándose por más de una habitación y mientras mas caminaba mas fuerte se hacían los gemidos.

- quien es? – pregunto Malfoy a Zabbini seriamente

- Weasley, madre – respondió Zabbini un poco contrariado al ver que Malfoy caminaba en dirección hacia donde minutos antes había desaparecido la Weasley

Ginny siguió caminando y a cada paso sus esperanzas de estar equivocada se desvanecían más y más. Llego junto a la última puerta que le faltaba y que se encontraba semi abierta, dirigió su mano junto a la perilla, para empujarla y poder ver el interior de la habitación, el sonido era escalofriante y los destellos de los Crucios parecían no parar.

- solo lo voy a repetir una vez mas. ¿Dónde esta Potter? – la voz del mortifago retumbo por toda la habitación

Una mujer, de unos 50 años lo observaba desde el suelo, con evidentes rezagos de haber sufrido múltiples ataques, por su boca resbalaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, y parecía a punto de desvanecerse… tal vez para siempre, pero aun de su boca salio una ultima palabra, que mas pareció un suspiro, pero no para el mortifago, sino para la aterrada muchacha que se encontraba en la puerta con las manos en la boca, por la horrible escena que estaba presenciando – Ginny…

El mortifago pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha en la habitación y decidió terminar rápido con el asunto

- _Avada Kedabra!-_ grito apuntando a la mujer que yacía en el suelo

Ginny se mantuvo petrificada, hasta que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del mortifago y trato de correr hacia su madre, pero fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos que la cogieron por la cintura. Aquellos brazos pudieron detener que ella corriera al lado de su madre que ahora yacía inerte sobre el frió suelo, pero no pudieron evitar el grito desesperado que lanzó al ver el potente rayo dar de lleno con el pecho de la persona que amo con toda su vida.

El grito proferido por la muchacha fue desgarrador, y en ese momento, para Ginny Weasley todo había acabado…todo. Vio ahí en aquel salón que tiempo atrás había estado lleno de risas, a la persona que la había criado toda su vida, a la persona que había amado con todo su ser…caer inerte al suelo, vacía…a manos de un sucio mortifago, y que había sido victima de un sinfín de maldiciones antes de llegar a ese triste final.

Malfoy observo la escena también petrificado, y algunas imágenes que pensó ya olvidadas volvieron a su mente

…_gritos…Su padre… su madre…_

_- "Eres un estorbo, lo sabias?"_

_-…"Estoy harta... Lucius...HARTA!"…"Me voy!"_

_-…" NO. Tu no te vas."_

…_una varita…_

_-"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_Una risa siniestra y… silencio…solo silencio._

Reacciono ante el grito proferido por la persona aun que mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

Ya todo había pasado, así que la soltó. Y su ceño se frunció automáticamente, un sentimiento se apodero de él, un sentimiento que era inspirado por la persona que aun permanecía dentro de la habitación. Richard Myers. Trato de tranquilizarse, ya después arreglaría esto con él.

- CREI haber ordenado la retirada, Myers – dijo lenta y pausadamente, tratando de calmarse mientras hablaba y desviando los ojos hacia otro punto de la habitación que no fuera el muchacho, creía que si lo miraba un minuto más, no iba a poder soportar esas ganas que tenia de partirle la cara. – es que además de ser estupido, también eres sordo?

- bueno, ya termine. Vamonos, si tan apurado estas – respondió cínicamente, pasando por el lado derecho de Malfoy, y observando detenidamente a Ginny que se encontraba con la espalda recostada en la pared, con la mirada perdida y en silencio.

Malfoy se sorprendió al no ver ninguna lagrima caer del rostro de la pelirroja, después de aquel doloroso grito, no había vuelto a hablar… es mas se había quedado completamente en silencio, simplemente observando. Y Malfoy pudo notar y reconocer, que algo se había roto dentro de ella, algo que tal vez hizo que Draco Malfoy por un momento y solo por un momento, mostrara un poco de respeto y compasión hacia la muchacha.

- Te espero afuera Weasley – y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero ella camino fuera de ahí mas rápido que él.

Quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que muy pronto despertaría. No lloró, se sentía demasiado débil para eso…y demasiado perdida para poder hablar, para decir algo.

Estaba sola. Más sola de lo que nunca había estado, y se rindió, se rindió por que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, se rindió por que se sintió destruida, y se rindió por que no tenia otra salida…no le importo morir o vivir en ese momento y solo camino, hasta que sintió que una mano la sujeto por la muñeca y la detuvo.

Malfoy entendió todo completamente. Su forma de afrontar el dolor era el silencio, y el respetaba eso. Pero aquello no iba a interferir con su misión, ni mucho menos con los planes de su Lord.

- es hora de irnos Weasley – le dijo por segunda vez en la noche, pero esta vez no tan fríamente. Y Ginny pudo descubrir entre su tristeza un vestigio de calidez en la voz de Malfoy, una seña de humanidad en alguien que creía inhumano, un rezago de luz…entre tanta oscuridad.

* * *

**N/A:** Wolaps, primero que nada pedirles MIL DISCULPAS por la súper súper demora, pero tuve un bloqueo…demasiado largo para mi gusto…pero bueno recibí un review que no se, me recordó que tenia un fic inconcluso…y como estoy de vacaciones, decidí terminar el chap. Cuatro que hace mucho lo tenia casi listo…pero que faltaba retocar. Bueno la verdad es que son (haber…) las 12:44 y me estoy muriendo de sueño (así que disculpen las faltas ortográficas o cosas así)…pero por fin lo termine, no se si esta muy corto o muy largo...o regular...pero me tomo un poco de tiempo escribirlo, por que ha mucha gente en mi casa, y el televisor me distraía. Ennn finnn… solo espero que les guste y que bueno, me dejen sus comentarios, sus preguntas…etc. Creo que el tema de la puntualidad va a estar más que sobreentendido, no se preocupen…jaja. y muchas gracias las personas que mandaron reviews.Cuídense mucho. Besos.

**--SAKUPOTTER--**


	5. Desepcion

**Título**: Broken Dreams

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Personajes…..de Rowling, la historia… MIA! Ella gana millones por libro, yo solo los reviews, ASI QUE DEJEN! n.n

**Resumen:**

Los ataques por parte de mortifagos son cada vez mas frecuentes y el pánico prima en la comunidad mágica aun así la boda de Ginny y Harry esta próxima a realizarse. Ginny tiene un rencuentro en una batalla con alguien que creía ya olvidado que podría arruinar su supuesta "felicidad"

**En el capitulo anterior….**

_Quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que muy pronto despertaría. No lloró, se sentía demasiado débil para eso…y demasiado perdida para poder hablar, para decir algo. _

_Estaba sola. Más sola de lo que nunca había estado, y se rindió, se rindió por que no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, se rindió por que se sintió destruida, y se rindió por que no tenia otra salida…no le importo morir o vivir en ese momento y solo camino, hasta que sintió que una mano la sujeto por la muñeca y la detuvo._

_Malfoy entendió todo completamente. Su forma de afrontar el dolor era el silencio, y él respetaba eso. Pero aquello no iba a interferir con su misión, ni mucho menos con los planes de su Lord._

_- es hora de irnos Weasley – le dijo por segunda vez en la noche, pero esta vez no tan fríamente. Y Ginny pudo descubrir entre su tristeza un vestigio de calidez en la voz de Malfoy, una seña de humanidad en alguien que creía inhumano, un rezago de luz…entre tanta oscuridad._

* * *

CAPITULO 5 "Miedo"

Harry Potter camino rápidamente a través de la destruida reja que daba paso a la ex Madriguera. Sus ojos no dejaban lugar a duda de los acontecimientos que se habían dado en aquel lugar.

El jardín antes verde y lleno de flores estaba ahora cubierto por una especie de polvo grisáceo, a causa de las múltiples explosiones. A lo lejos, detrás de unos tupidos árboles, se podía observar un destello brillante, y si no se equivocaba _¿humo?_, acelero el paso y se dio cuenta que las demás personas que lo acompañaban también lo hacían, tal vez al haberse percatado al ir avanzando, de la gran cantidad de humo que provenía de donde debería estar ubicada la gran casona Weasley. Harry trato de alejar la visión que tenia de la casa donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, cubierta en llamas… el único lugar donde descubrió lo que era tener una familia de verdad y el sentir que le importaba a alguien. Lugar que posiblemente se encontrara ahora destruido.

Nuevos pensamientos invadieron su mente, prefería mantener la cabeza fría, pero le era muy difícil y casi imposible concentrarse sabiendo que talvez dentro de esa casa aun permanecía alguien. Y sus pensamientos se concentraron en una sola persona.

Ginny.

Rogaba y esperaba que ella ya estuviera en el ministerio, al igual que todos los demás. Prefería mil veces la idea de que ella se desilusionara por que él no estuviera ya en la capilla esperándola, a saber que aun se encontraba en la casa, corriendo un grave peligro. Al igual que los demás… Molly, Hermione…todos. Corrió aun más rápido.

Todos aceleraron mucho mas el paso y por un momento maldijeron el gran jardín por el que ahora se encontraban avanzando. Habían tratado de establecer la red de aparecimiento dentro de la casa, pero eso les iba a tomar demasiado tiempo, así que decidieron hacerlo en un lugar cercano, logrando aparecerse así, a las afueras de esta.

Corrió mucho mas, seguido de casi treinta aurores, que los seguían con admiración y bravura, pero ninguno de los cuales había podido prever su reacción ante tal escena. A cada paso que daban se podía distinguir mas la casa a través de los tupidos árboles, y la imagen que dejaba ver no era muy alentadora, de las grandes ventanas que se encontraban en el tercer piso, ahora salia una espesa nube de humo negro, que se colaba por entre las rendijas que se formaban entre el borde de estas y la pared, y al parecer el fuego estaba avanzando hacia los pisos inferiores… _madera, _pensó Harry en un suspiro un tanto impotente.

Al pasar los grandes y frondosos árboles pudieron tener una visión completa de la casa y los rostros antes encubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, ahora eran alumbrados por las grandes cantidades de luz que desprendían las llamas en las que estaba siendo consumida.

En el suelo, se hallaban algunos cuerpos inertes, que Harry no pudo reconocer,…mas sintió odio, odio por aquellas… si es que se les podía llamar personas, tan despiadadas como aquellas… a las que no les importaba el costo que tuvieran que pagar para servir a su Lord.

- apaguen el fuego! – grito Moody, uno de los aurores mas cercanos a Harry, que volteo a verlo interrogante. Y media docena de aurores lanzaron los hechizos correspondientes para extinguir el fuego, mas no obtuvieron resultado. Los aurores restantes se encargaron de recorrer los alrededores en busca de mortifagos o quizás, de algún sobreviviente.

Moody que había hablado antes, volvió a dar la orden, pero nada sucedió.

- es otro tipo de fuego- grito Harry, interrumpiendo la tercera orden del auror. Era tanto el sonido de la madera siendo consumida por las llamas que sus simples palabras no hubieran sido suficientes para ser escuchado. – este no se apagara tan fácilmente, es fuego de mortifago.

- si…, ya había oído de el, mas destructivo que el normal…- dijo pensativo Moody. Y dio una tercera orden para los muchachos que se encontraban ahí.

Poco a poco, el fuego se fue apagando, mas por alguna extraña razón parecía no poder ser apagado del todo.

- hey!,…hey!,…Potter!, a donde crees que vas? – pregunto Moody, observando como el moreno avanzaba en dirección a la casa y con evidentes deseos de querer entrar en ella.

- voy a buscar a los demás. Tal vez aun hay alguien adentro…

- seguramente todos están en TU boda Potter. No puedes entrar ahí, el lugar esta a punto de colapsar- le dijo alzando la voz un poco mas de lo necesario.

- eso, no lo sabemos. ¿Qué tal si aun hay alguien adentro?!

- Potter… - dijo un poco cansino, pero tratando de suavizar la voz para no sonar tan rudo – estamos frente a un ataque de mortifagos, crees que si hubiera alguien mas, lo hubieran dejado vivo?!

Harry se sorprendió frente la respuesta de Moody, pero pudo leer el mensaje oculto tras su rabia. Él había perdido a su familia en un ataque como ese.

- eso,… eso aun no lo sabemos – dijo Harry y se dirigió a la que creía era la puerta de entrada a la casa. Dudaba que los mortifagos hubieran podido tener benevolencia de alguien, pero tal vez… aun pudiera quedar alguna persona dentro. Y el no dudaría en ayudarla.

* * *

Malfoy se acerco a ella, que no hizo ningún movimiento. Estaba sentada en los primeros peldaños de la gran escalera, todavía en silencio.

Se sentía vacía, sola,… triste. Sobre todo eso… extremadamente triste.

Malfoy le extendió algo, y sus ojos antes perdidos en algún punto vació, se tomaron un momento para volverse hacia el hombre que en esos momentos le alcanzaba un objeto que parecía ser una capa. Una capa negra

- no queremos que llames la atención – le dijo bajo. Según pudo reconocer Ginny, aun con ese rastro de calidez en la voz que no era compatible con su mirada, que se mostraba aun fría y distante. Tomó la capa que él le ofrecía y en ese momento se dio cuenta del contraste que hacia su blanco vestido con las capas negras de todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, que parecían mirarla con cierto interés, y la del mismo Malfoy.

Se alejó de ella.

Que le pasaba… acaso _estaba siendo amable?_ Se asqueo del simple pensamiento. Esa no era su naturaleza, esa no era la naturaleza de un Malfoy…

Se acerco a Zabbini que lo miraba interesado.

- problemas con la Weasley? – preguntó con una media sonrisa tan parecida a la de Malfoy

- no… - respondió secamente, observando de reojo a Ginevra.

Malfoy se alejó de ella, que no entendía el porque del repentino cambio en su trato, el pensamiento no ocupó mucho tiempo en su mente, por que apenas Malfoy se alejó sintió que alguien se sentó a su costado

- necesitas ayuda con eso Weasley?- le pregunto el mortifago, refiriéndose a la capa que aun tenia en la mano, dándole una mirada un tanto libidinosa. Obteniendo como respuesta una fría mirada de la muchacha y el que esta se levantara para huir de su acoso.

No quería permanecer mas en esa casa, habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas, y no podía alejar de su mente la expresión de su madre… la ultima vez que la vio: como si con solo verla se le quitara un peso de encima, al saber que ella estaba viva. Sus últimas palabras fueron para ella y su triste despedida también.

Ahí sola, en ese gran salón, rodeada de muchas personas. Pero sola. Esa sensación de sentir que hay mucha gente a tu alrededor…pero sentir que ninguna es realmente importante para ti…es igual a sentirse completamente sola.

No lloró, y no se sentía despiadada por ello,…pero sentía que las lagrimas no eran suficientes para expresar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era casi como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella… y no se creía capaz de dar tal muestra de debilidad ante gente que ya la había destruido demasiado, destruido sus sueños…sus esperanzas.

Tal vez fuera orgullo, pero creía que por lo menos se podía permitir eso… un poco de _orgullo._

- eh Malfoy – llamo Zabbini, tratando de atraer la atención del muchacho

- hemm… - dijo a modo de respuesta, volviendo su atención a su pelinegro amigo

- parece que a todos les a caído bien la noviecita de Potter – comento refiriéndose al mortifago que minutos antes había hablado con ella y que permanecía mirándola interesado.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, el también había visto la escenita… - parece que voy a tener que vigilar más al "regalo" del Lord, sino quiero que llegue "dañado"…

Malfoy seguía muy de cerca los pasos de Ginevra al salir de la casa, tenían que caminar hacia el bosque que se encontraba detrás, donde los aguardaba el transportador que los llevaría hasta su destino final.

No podía dejar de observarla y por un momento supo que eso no tenía nada que ver con que fuera su prisionera, ni tampoco con el hecho de que tuviera que vigilarla. Cruzó por su mente esa sensación tan rara en su voz cuando le entrego la capa. Y un tremendo enojo consigo mismo lo invadió.

No debía mostrar ese tipo de _sentimientos _compasivos hacia nadie… y menos ante una traidora como ella…

Ya estaban un poco alejados de la casa cuando esa idea volvió a su cabeza. Giro ligeramente la cabeza para observar la marca que ahora brillaba sobre toda la mansión Weasley.

Se volvió para seguir caminando con la mirada al frente

- Préndanla – ordenó con voz completamente firme, sin mirar a Ginevra.

Ginevra que andaba ida y caminaba sin prestar realmente atención a la realidad pudo captar la orden desde entre sus pensamientos, y la hicieron reaccionar. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hacia Malfoy que parecía evitarla. Trato de safar sus manos de las cuerdas que en ese momento la ataban, pero solo consiguió lastimarse.

¿Acaso aquel era el mismo hombre que le había hablado hace un momento¿El mismo que le mostró su…_compasión?..._que tonta podía llegar a ser…

Su corazón palpito muy rápido pero su rostro no se inmuto. Se paro en seco, como para obligarlo a mirarla y espero a que él voltease a verla, para demostrarle de alguna manera el asco que le daba, y para demostrarse a si misma que no podía confiar en ninguna de esas personas, y mucho menos en él, no sabia por que… pero de alguna manera se sentía traicionada, a pesar de saber de cierta manera que la palabra de un mortifago… nunca es una palabra confiable, y mucho menos la palabra de alguien como Malfoy…

Ya los mortifagos que quedaban atrás habían lanzado hechizos para incendiar la casa y se podía escuchar el crepitar de la madera siendo consumida lentamente por el fuego, y junto con ella las esperanzas de Ginevra.

Solo pudo pensar en Kaddy, mientras pasaba caminando al lado de Malfoy que permanecía mirando hacia atrás como si ella aún permaneciera ahí.

Y es que no podía seguir observando eso… Malfoy le había quitado lo único que le quedaba… _la esperanza de que su sobrina estuviera a salvo y la esperanza de que,… de que quizá…, quizá él hubiera cambiado._

No sabía por que pero ese pensamiento había rondado por algunos segundos en su cabeza. Pensamiento que ahora estaba totalmente desechado

Malfoy pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de la muchacha posarse en él, tenia curiosidad por ver que le diría ahora ella, no con palabras…sino con su simple mirada.

Sintió que se detuvo y volteó a verla, con una mirada que quería transmitir un "yo no prometí nada…"

Allí estaba ella… en medio del bosque con una mirada triste y decepcionada… como quien descubre que el regalo detrás de la envoltura no era lo que esperaba. Y aun así no dijo nada, se limito a pasar por su lado dejándolo ahí, parado, viendo hacia atrás.

Sonrió, una sonrisa cínica y que no transmitía nada, ni para él ni para nadie que lo observara… solo una mascara.

Seguro que con eso ella dejaría de pensar, si es que alguna vez eso cruzo por su mente, que él era alguien fiable...o quizá bueno. Que tan tonta podía ser para creer eso…

No supo como, pero llegaron cerca de unas grandes rocas que parecían ser el transportador que habían estado buscando por horas, estaba muy cansada, pero no dejaba que eso se le notara, no quería dar señales de debilidad a pesar de lo débil que realmente se sentía y lo sedienta que estaba. Su mutismo había alcanzado un grado de desesperación tal en Malfoy que no paraba de mirarla constantemente esperando alguna queja, algún insulto, pero nada salía de ella, incluso los hizo caminar un poco mas de lo debido yendo por otro camino… para ver si así conseguía algo de ella, pero aun así, no logro conseguir nada… absolutamente nada.

El transportador los había llevado hasta el interior de otro bosque, al parecer más frondoso y oscuro que el anterior, ya casi no podía ver nada. Y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo estaba comenzando a asustarse.

- _lumus – _se oyó por todos lados, y de repente la oscuridad desapareció siendo remplazada por unos destellos de varita

- Stevens! – llamo Malfoy evidentemente fastidiado saliendo desde algún lugar a espaldas de Ginny, que hizo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara un poco.

Un muchacho no mayor de 17 años respondió a su llamado un tanto tembloroso y según pudo ver Ginny extremadamente pálido.

- … ssi señor

Malfoy lo penetro con la mirada

- se puede saber donde estamos – pregunto fríamente su superior

- no lo sse señor… yo yo hice todo lo que usted me dijo, pero…no se…porq..

- no Stevens por supuesto que no sabes – lo corto - por que si supieras obviamente no estaríamos aquí. Y pensar que era algo tan sencillo, pero ya veo que eres demasiado inútil como para hacerlo. El lord no va a estar contento, espero que sepas lo que eso significa…

Y dándole una última mirada al muchacho que lo observaba aterrorizado y al borde del colapso anuncio

- preparen todo. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí

* * *

- Ginny!! Molly!! – gritaba un muchacho de ojos verdes por entre la decadente casa, tratando de hacerse oír, entre crujidos y demás sonidos que producía la madera quemándose a su alrededor – Hermione!! Ginny!! – subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado, al parecer no había nadie. Un poco de la angustia que sentía parecía haber desaparecido de su pecho… pero no del todo, no pararía hasta no estar seguro, tenia que estarlo.

Ágilmente se deslizo por lo que restaba de las escaleras y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar aspirar directamente el humo que lo comenzaba a asfixiar, saco la varita y comenzó a abrir cuanta ventana podía, en un intento desesperado por dejar fluir el aire dentro de la casa. El fuego no había llegado hasta ese piso, aun así el humo si lo había hecho. Estuvo pasando por todas las habitaciones sin encontrar realmente nada, mas entre una de las muchas puertas del segundo piso reconoció entre ellas inmediatamente la manija color rubí como la habitación de Ginevra y sin pensarlo dos veces entro, parecía que el incendio no había llegado hasta ahí, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que si cerraba la puerta era como estar en otro ambiente apartado de cualquier incendio o ataque, algo así como una fortaleza quizá. No permaneció allí mucho tiempo, al parecer no había nada y estuvo a punto de salir, si no fuera por que el gran armario, llamo su atención. Si quisiera huir o quizás esconderme que mejor lugar que aquí.

Rápidamente abrió las grandes puertas por donde tantas veces antes había entrado, ocultándose él también de la poca privacidad de la casa Weasley. Y no pudo contener a la pequeña persona que cayo justo ante sus pies, desmayada, tal vez…

- Kaddy! – murmuro preocupado agachándose rápidamente a socorrer a su sobrina que parecía estar inconsciente.

Salio rápidamente de la casa con la niña aun en brazos y al llegar al frió jardín, la recostó sobre la hierva y pronuncio el hechizo apropiado para que se reincorporara, no era un hechizo milagroso y el no era tan bueno como Ginny en hechizos curativos, pero seguramente ayudaría por algunos momentos.

La pequeña Kaddy abrió ligeramente sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar, pero al ver a Harry ahí a su costado supo que por fin todo había terminado y que ahora todo estaría bien.

Es algo tal vez curioso en los niños, pero ciertas personas les dan tal grado de seguridad y confianza que se creen capaces de hacer y soportarlo todo estando con ellos…

Harry no pudo evitar abrazar a su sobrina… después de todo la había creído perdida cuando la vio ahí en el suelo de la habitación, casi inerte y apenas respirando. Se separó de ella y luego de darle un ligero beso en la frente le pregunto

- Kaddy, linda, donde están los demás – pregunto casi sin voz, por la ansiedad que tenia de saber

Y sin entender por que, la pequeña rompió en llanto, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Harry le acariciaba el cabello

- sh sh sh – le decía suavemente tratando de calmarla – esta bien si no lo sabes, seguramente deben estar en… - pero se vio interrumpido por su sobrina que en esos momentos negó su afirmación con la cabeza

- …la tía ginny… - decía entre sollozos- ella…ella…y ese hombre…malo – Harry limpio sus lagrimas, otra vez con la angustia en la garganta y con las manos un tanto temblorosas y ansiosas por saber donde estaba ella, Ginny.

_Espero su respuesta, aquella repuesta que esperaba recibir, la que no confirmara sus sospecha…_

- que paso linda…

La niña hipo un poco y en un susurro un casi inaudible contesto mientras se veía desvanecida por el sueño -… él se la llevo…

… _la respuesta satisfactoria que uno espera y que quizá nunca llegue…_

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en un mullido tronco junto al fuego, sus manos aun atadas se encontraban apoyadas encima de sus rodillas y sin habérselo propuesto, la capucha de la capa que antes cubría su pelirrojo cabello, se había deslizado sobre ellos, dejando al descubierto su pálido rostro.

Su mirada posada en el fuego, tal vez tratando de capturara con sus ojos el calor que desprendía este, quizá en un intento por alejar el frió que la invadía, aunque bien sabia que ese frió que le helaba la piel, nada tenia que ver con el aire… era mas bien un frió interno, un frió que no había dejado de sentir en toda esa helada noche…

Su respiración comenzó a aumentar ligeramente al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, pensó rápidamente en Malfoy, pero desecho la idea cuando escucho una voz que no era la suya próxima a su oído y sintió unas manos igual de fuertes, pero poco comparables con las suyas…

El hombre la levanto sujetándola por la cintura de una manera tan rápida y brusca que ella no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar

- no sabes en lo que te has metido Weasley – comento el mortifago demasiado cerca de su oído, como si con cada palabra pudiera saborear un poco de ella. Estaba atrapada por sus brazos que la rodeaban fuertemente y que no daban espacio a sus débiles intentos por huir.

Malfoy salio de su casa de campaña, la mas grande del campamento por supuesto, el no era un simple mortifago, no. El era el encargado de la misión y una de las personas en las que más confiaba Voldemort. No, el no podía estar en cualquier carpa de campaña, como otro simple mortifago, el era Draco Malfoy.

Lo distrajo por un momento el alboroto que armaban al parecer un grupo de mortifagos que se encontraban cerca de la fogata que habían hecho, al parecer estaban llevando a cabo una especie de juego – Idiotas – pensó, siguió observando, preguntándose donde estaría la Weasley. Cuando entró a su carpa ella había estado cerca del fuego, claro siempre custodiada, pero… donde estaba ahora?

El grupo volvió a llamar su atención, algo no andaba bien y el hecho de que Myers fuera uno de los participes de aquel grupete no le daba buenas señales

- es algo simple caballeros, quien gane la partida será capaz de hacer algo que ni siquiera Potter ha hecho, aun… – dijo con voz misteriosa y fría, y le dirigió una lasciva mirada a la mujer que aun se encontraba sujeta por uno de los encapuchados – llevarse a la cama a su esposa, o mejor dicho – dijo acercándose para mirar mejor a Ginny, y tocándole una mejilla en señal de burla - …a su eterna prometida

Las risas de las personas que se encontraban ahí no se hicieron esperar ante los comentarios del mortifago – quien diría que Potter te iba a hacer caso algún día pobretona… - pero las risas cesaron al advertir la presencia de una persona que no era participe del juego…- supongo que debes ser una maravilla en la cama, no te preocupes que...- una persona que no parecía nada empatica con los comentarios del hombre que se encontraba hablando en esos momentos y que mas bien lo miraba con odio, un profundo e inexplicable odio. Myers calló.

- decías Myers…

Malfoy acababa de entrar por entre el pequeño círculo que formaban los mortifagos y miraba gélidamente al castaño muchacho que como siempre lo miraba desafiante.

- Malfoy… que sorpresa – comentó irónico rodando los ojos – no me digas que también te quieres unir al juego

- no Myers, a diferencia de ti yo no tendría q ganar ningún juego de imbeciles para tirarme a nadie, además no veo que pueda tener de especial un nuevo polvo con la Weasley, seguro que no a cambiado mucho desde la secundaria…

Se escucho una carcajada general de parte de todo el grupo que ya no parecía tenso, y más bien parecía estar disfrutando de las bromas de Malfoy

- Tal vez nada, solo que el lo haga esta vez se llevara algo más que solo su estupido orgullo, sino también el de Potter…

- y que te hace pensar que ese podrías ser tu

- realmente nada Malfoy, como puedes ver es solo un juego

- pues yo les diría que piensen bien antes de "jugar", porque si hay algo que el Lord no perdona es que toquen sus cosas… - comentó arrastrando las palabras – hubiera sido interesante ver un ejemplo de que es lo que sucede cuando se es tan estupido como para retarlo- dijo dirigiendo una severa mirada hacia Myers que lo miraba fulminante – hubiera sido sin duda entretenido. Tal vez muy pronto lo sepamos.

Ginny había sido liberada de su captor que la soltó, al instante mismo en que Malfoy apareció entre ellos. Eran tan cobardes todos, temiéndole a Malfoy como al mismismo Voldemort, como si su palabra fuera ley y como si la única opinión valida fuera la suya.

Aun así estaba de alguna manera agradecida, parecía que la asquerosa serpiente finalmente había servido para algo. Se sentía muy débil, quizá por la falta de agua o por todas las emociones vividas, y se sintió casi desvanecida cuando el mortifago la soltó bruscamente al ver que Malfoy se acercaba, mas abrió rápidamente los ojos y se reincorporo rápidamente. Malfoy parecía estar hablando con ellos de algo que aun no lograba captar bien, pero realmente no le importo mucho en esos momentos.

Sintió como una fuerte mano que esa vez, si pudo reconocer como la de Malfoy la llevaba hasta lo que parecía ser una carpa de campaña, bastante mas grande que las demás, y supuso que ese seria el lugar donde pasaría la noche, al entrar pudo observar entre la oscuridad del lugar una manta tendida con suficiente comida para alimentar a todas las personas que se encontraban en el campamento.

Malfoy la soltó al entrar y ella por un momento se quedo desconcertada, como si aun fuera una niña pequeña, Malfoy avanzo hasta detrás de una especie de velo que dividía los dos espacios de la habitación.

Ginny sintió un leve mareo y no pudo evitar apoyarse con la espalda en la pared mas próxima que encontró, para no perder el equilibrio, y se deslizo en ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso con las piernas pegadas al pecho, las manos atadas y aun con esa sensación de no poder respirar bien. Su captor salio de detrás de la cortina y acercándosele le dijo

- supongo que debes tener hambre Weasley… - dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se sentaba en uno de los finos cojines que había en el suelo para dedicarle una curiosa mirada

Ella no respondió

Frunció levemente el entrecejo, le desesperaba de sobremanera su mutismo, y el hecho de que pareciera serle indiferente le causaba aun mas molestia.

– si fuera tu, estaría sediento – pudo percibir como los ojos antes perdidos de la joven volvían rápidamente al oír el sonido del vino haciendo contacto con la copa.

- si tan solo dijeras _por favor_… - dio un gran sorbo a su copa y continuo – no es algo tan difícil o si? Incluso hasta podría desatarte… – dijo haciendo referencia a las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas. La muchacha que no parecía interesada en ninguna forma a su oferta le dedico una inexpresiva mirada y se dedico a mirar algún otro punto distante… lejos de su captor y de la tentación que este le proponía, la cual no iba a aceptar, prefería mil veces morirse de hambre. Aunque aquella comida se viera tan bien…

- … pero si no la quieres…, supongo que simplemente tendrán que tirarla – le dio un ultimo vistazo, al parecer no diría nada, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de ganas no lo diría…

Deposito la vacía copa a un costado y cogió una roja manzana que comenzó a examinar detenidamente, como buscándole alguna especie de falla a la fruta que lucia simplemente perfecta. Cogió un cuchillo y cortó un pequeño pedazo, el cual mantuvo en su mano para después de unos segundos morder sonoramente.

Se oyó un sonido de pasos provenientes de la puerta y la cabeza de Blaise Zabbini apareció por entre la entrada a la carpa – Malfoy, creo que tienes que ver esto

Se levanto ágilmente y se dirigió a la salida – es una cosa bastante tonta el orgullo. Y mas aun cuando se esta en el lado perdedor - y echándole un ultimo vistazo a la muchacha que ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de su amigo, salió, bastante contrariado por su comportamiento

No regreso hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Al entrar supuso que ella ya se encontraría dormida, y no se equivoco. Se encontraba recostada en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado, la única diferencia era que ahora todo su cuerpo se encontraba recostado en el piso y con las manos ligeramente pegadas a su cabeza. A un se encontraba cubierta por la negra capa, pero esta ya no le cubría el cabello y en algunas zonas dejaba al descubierto su antes blanco vestido. Su rostro se mostraba tan sereno, mientras dormía, como si hubiera podido olvidar todos los acontecimientos vividos en esa noche.

Él quería hacer lo mismo, estaba muy cansado por todo el viaje y sobre todo por la incompetencia de sus subalternos, pero más que nada quería descansar para borrar de su mente aquella imagen que lo había estado persiguiendo por toda la noche, el recuerdo de su madre siendo… no. No quería seguir pensando en eso.

Camino directamente hacia su cama y se quito la capa y lo que traía debajo de esta, quedando así simplemente en pantalones. Se disponía a recostarse en la cama cuando escucho un leve sonido proveniente de donde se encontraba durmiendo Ginevra, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba y se agacho hasta quedar al mismo nivel que ella y pudo ver como de su boca salía un ligero suspiro mezclado con un vapor frió y como temblaba ligeramente, lo pensó un poco, pero luego de unos minutos la levanto en brazos y la recostó en otra de los muebles que habían sido acondicionados para descansar, pero apenas deposito a la muchacha esta abrió suavemente los ojos. Malfoy que sin estar muy consiente de ello se había tomado mas tiempo del necesario en trasladar a la joven hasta el mueble se quedo un momento esperando por su reacción y al ver que se reincorporaba rápidamente se acerco a uno de los múltiples armarios de la habitación y sacó de uno de ellos una manta de color verde, se acerco hasta donde Ginevra se encontraba sentada aun con una inexpresiva mirada en el rostro que se mezclaba con el cansancio de los mismos. Sin agua y sin comida, no se podía estar mejor.

Por segunda vez en la noche vio que Malfoy le extendía algo, pero esta vez a diferencia de la anterior, ella ya no tenia ningún sentimiento hacia el, tal vez solo un odio dormido, cansado totalmente de pelear, y es que posiblemente la vez anterior él la pudo haber engañado con esa falsa careta de amabilidad, pero ahí, en ese oscuro lugar lo podía ver tal cual era, un ser que era solo un títere de alguien mas y del cual no estaba dispuesta a aceptar nada.

Quería realmente dejar de jugar ese tonto juego que solo ella parecía entender… y es que a veces la gente no cambia, y quizás no todo lo que parece bueno lo es, pero ciertamente lo que parece malo si termina por serlo.

Si no se había vendido por un poco de comida mucho menos lo haría por un poco de calor.

Malfoy vio como ella dirigía su mirada hacia él, luego hacia la manta y seguidamente volvía su mirada a su ya perdido destino en algún punto distante de la habitación

- acaso no piensas hablar nunca mas? – pregunto sarcásticamente enervando una ceja mientras dejaba a un lado la mantilla que tenia en la mano

Ella ni se inmuto, en realidad no le estaba prestando tanta atención como para entender lo que decía, _lo oía, pero no lo escuchaba_

Malfoy bufó de cansancio

- creo que en otras circunstancias te agradecería el favor, pero no en esta, donde lo que quiero de ti es que hables, quiero que me digas donde demonios se esta escondiendo la mariquita de Potter, por que claro que lo debes saber. Aunque… pensándolo bien creo que el no te quería lo suficiente como para arriesgar su pellejo antes de tiempo…

Se agacho hasta quedar al mismo nivel de ella – Potter sabia del ataque, Weasley… y ustedes eran su carnada… Lastima que nos adelantamos a sus planes, y ahora todos estén muertos – se acercó lentamente hacia su oído – no es casualidad que estés aquí Weasley y Potter lo sabe… al igual que todo lo demás.

Ginny lo miro desconcertada, mas no pensaba creerle una sola palabra y su respiración tan cercana a su cuello simplemente la asqueaba, estuvo a punto de voltear a verlo a los ojos, pero eso significaría aceptar que comenzaba a dudar de Harry… y que comenzaba a creer en él.

- no me creas si no quieres hacerlo, se que es mas cómodo vivir pensando que los buenos siempre son buenos y que lo que te estoy diciendo es mentira por que Potter seria incapaz…pero, nunca podrás estar realmente segura, y supongo que preferirás mil veces la versión de San Potter a la mía… la de Draco Malfoy, un mortifago – dijo arrastrando las palabras aun demasiado cerca de su cuello y con la vista clavada en ella.

- es una lastima que dentro de su fantasía no vaya a haber un final feliz, juntos- dijo con una falsa mueca de tristeza - Por que si tu sales viva de aquí, será porque tenemos a Potter, y en el supuesto caso de que no logremos encontrarlo… la que no saldría viva serias tu. Y es posible que esta foto – dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su pantalón, y se lo ponía enfrente. Sabía que ella reconoció que era, porque rápidamente viro ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para no ver lo que el mortifago haría con ella. Su mirada luchaba por volver a algún punto distante de la habitación.

- se quede simplemente como eso, un simple recuerdo – dijo mientras rompía el delicado papel cruelmente y simplemente dejaba caer los pedazos al suelo mientras observaba a la muchacha que trataba de parecer indiferente.

Saco su varita del bolsillo y libero sus muñecas, pudo ver las pequeñas heridas que se habían formado por el contacto de la soga con la piel, heridas que ahora eran frotadas por las manos de la muchacha en un intento por aliviar el dolor.

Ginny sintió un ligero ardor en las muñecas al entrar en contacto directo con el aire, así que trato de cubrirlas como pudo con sus manos. Al parecer Malfoy ya había terminado de segregar su veneno contra ella… o eso era lo que ella pensaba

Malfoy estaba callado, se podría decir que hasta pensativo quizá. Más apartado de Ginevra, pero no más lejano

- …estaba hablando con algunos de los mortifagos. Con algunos a los que mande quemar tu casa, y me comentaron algo bastante curioso… – se quedo un momento en silencio, pensativo –Gritos - para luego continuar- me dijeron que oyeron gritos. De niña, talvez… cinco? Seis? años, la verdad todos son iguales… la misma peste. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que había una niña ahí…

Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar el pequeño gemido que acababa de lanzar por el horror que estaba escuchando. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por un frió incontrolable y sentía su corazón palpitar demasiado rápido.

Estaba logrando su cometido, ella se estaba quebrando, solo un poco mas y acabaría con su desesperante mutismo. Solo necesitaba que lo mirara y él terminaría por romper su barrera.

-… porque ese era el trato no?, si tu venias conmigo, yo hacia como que no hubiera habido nadie ahí. Supongo que simplemente me limite a hacer lo mismo que hubiera hecho si de verdad no hubiera habido nadie más ahí…

Ella se giro para verlo, con el alma y el corazón destrozado y se encontró con un rostro cínico e inexpresivo que la observaba muy detenidamente, parecía regocijado… y sin el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento, parecía feliz de verla romperse enfrente suyo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar eso… ya había soportado demasiado y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir aguantando mas

Se levanto de donde se encontraba, como para tener una mejor visión de su obra. – Murió. Sola en un oscuro y viejo armario pensando que no hiciste lo suficiente, al igual que tu madr… - pero no pudo continuar hablando porque una bofetada le dio de lleno en la mejilla.

El muchacho se quedo unos segundos en silencio y se toco ligeramente con la mano la comisura del labio que había sido golpeado para comprobar si efectivamente había sangrado.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su afilado rostro al ver una pequeña gota de sangre sobre la yema de su dedo medio, y como si hubiera sido un acto reflejo devolvió la bofetada haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo por lo fuerte del impacto.

Su mano instantáneamente se dirigió hacia su sonrojada mejilla y su cuerpo se recostó en el sillón que estaba cerca de donde había caído, pero aun así ni una sola palabra.

Detuvo disimuladamente una lágrima que advertía salir limpiándola con sus dedos al momento de tocarse la mejilla.

Malfoy se puso de cuclillas para que sus palabras no se perdieran en la habitación

- creo haberte dicho, la ultima vez que hiciste eso…- la tomo por la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara, sin embargo sus ojos parecían no estar coordinados con su rostro, ya que a pesar de que su nariz apuntaba directamente hacia Malfoy, su desafiante mirada, no lo hacia y parecía decidida a no mirarlo - que la próxima vez que lo hicieras no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada.

//////////////////FLASH BACK//////////////////

Una joven de cabellera larga y pelirroja se encontraba recostada suavemente dormida bajo un manto de sábanas color verde, a su lado un muchacho de cabello gris y ojos indudablemente grises se encontraba sentado y la observaba embelesado, con una ligera mueca de sonrisa en el rostro

La muchacha dio un profundo y rítmico suspiro y abrió los ojos suavemente encontrándose con el par de ojos que no habían dejado de mirarla, sonrió.

Rápidamente se incorporo cubriendo su desnudez con las finas sabanas que la envolvían

- que sucede – pregunto la muchacha entre divertida y tímida al ver la actitud de su acompañante

- nada – dijo mirándola libidinosamente – me voy a dar un baño – anuncio. Se levanto, estando solo en ropa interior y se dirigió hacia el baño

- Draco, te pasa algo? – pregunto esta vez mas seria, al muchacho que en esos momentos acababa de ingresar al cuarto de baño. Su mano aun cogiendo las sabanas sobre su pecho para que estas no fueran a resbalar.

- Weasley,… realmente me haz hecho sudar – respondió seductoramente, como si ella fuera solo una mas de las tantas que tenia, y posteriormente cerro la puerta.

Las palabras parecían haberse quedado en estado de procesamiento en su cerebro, y aquella actitud arrogante, le hizo recordar al antiguo Malfoy, al descorazonado, al frió.

No pudo evitar que el miedo la invadiera, él se estaba portando tal y como lo pensó alguna vez, a comienzos de su relación. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, tenía una gran necesidad de salir de ahí, tal vez por que sabía que después de que la puerta que se acababa de cerrar se volviera a abrir, se confirmarían o negarían todos sus miedos.

Termino de vestirse, pero no logro encontrar sus zapatos, reviso la habitación visualmente, pero no los encontró. La puerta del costado de la habitación se abrió y por ella salio el muchacho que poco antes desapareciera por ella.

Parecía mucho mas relajado y mantenía una mano detrás de su espalda, la busco con la mirada y al encontrarla, sonrió.

Ginny tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero termino por devolverle una trémula sonrisa.

Él se acerco a ella lentamente y cuando llego enfrente, se percato de que estaba descalza –para una pequeña diosa – dije haciendo referencia a su tamaño, ya que sin zapatos era considerablemente mas baja que él.

- Molfoy yo…

- no digas nada – murmuro suavemente endulzando cada hebra de su cerebro

Ginny cogió el pequeño cofre que el muchacho le ofreció y estuvo tentada a abrirlo sino fuera por que el muchacho se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre la suya

- ábrelo luego – jalo suavemente de su brazo, para atraerla hacia si y poder rodearla por la cintura, metió el fino cofre en el bolsillo de su falda y posteriormente la beso.

No fue un beso dulce, ni siquiera sutil, fue un beso meramente pasional, pero al que ambos respondían con ímpetu. Él la rodeo completamente con sus brazos y ella no pudo evitar pasar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sin hacer antes un recorrido por toda la masculina espalda

- dime que esto no es solo un juego… - dijo entrecortadamente mientras se separaba ligeramente del beso

Malfoy que ya había comenzado a hacer su recorrido habitual por entre sus piernas no pudo evitar responder un apresurado – claro que no lo es – en un tono poco convincente, y continuando con su labor… dejando de lado los labios de la pelirroja para bajar peligrosamente por su cuello. Pero Ginny lo detuvo, empujándolo ligeramente.

- que es esto para ti? – aun estaba acalorada por la situación, pero eso no le impidió parar para aclarar las cosas, aunque eso pudiera ser doloroso…

Se separo de ella

- quieres la verdad o… prefieres la mentira? – pregunto cínicamente

- vete a la mierda Malfoy – se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde hace poco había localizado a sus zapatos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no alcanzar a oír lo que estaba diciendo

- ambos lo sabíamos desde el comienzo… solo que no querías comprobarlo, por eso no se lo dijiste a nadie… para que nadie te dijera lo que tu muy bien sabias. Pero es que te encantaba… no es así Weasley…creer que podías cambiar a alguien como yo con tu "polvo" magic… - la bofetada le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero su reacción fue rápida y en un ágil movimiento pudo capturar el brazo que lo acababa de golpear y atraer junto con el a su agresora – nunca, me oíste bien, nunca… vuelvas a hacer eso…- la muchacha se soltó rápidamente de su brazo

- no creo volver a ensuciarme de nuevo las manos contigo, así que puedes estar tranquilo – se encamino a la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente y saliendo por ella, pero aun llegando a oír las últimas palabras de Malfoy

- que raro, en cambio a mi no me importaría volver a ensuciarme de vez en cuando contigo

///////////////// FIN FLASHBACK/////////////////////////

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron de ella, era como si hubiera olvidado como hacer algún sonido, como si el hecho de hacer algún mínimo esfuerzo fuera tan agotador y a la misma vez tan inútil en esas circunstancias…que solo callo, una vez mas…

No se dio realmente cuenta de cuando fue que Malfoy la soltó, o en que momento se alejo, pero pudo percibir su mirada distante desde la esquina que separaba a su habitación del resto de la carpa

- dulces sueños Weasley – ironizo, para luego desaparecer

Ginny sentía la mejilla caliente, no dolía, pero aquel golpe aunque suave, había sido muy firme, trato de llevarse una mano hacia la mejilla adolorida, pero se percato que ambas muñecas estaban nuevamente sujetas por firmes cuerdas, se recostó por un momento en el sillón y cayo rápidamente dormida, tal y como lo había deseado… sin pensar en nada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**N/A**: HOLA! Mil perdones por la demora,, pero estoy en mis ultimas semanas de colegio y realmente e estado absorbida por todo eso. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y que dejen rr. Un súper beso, cuídense mucho y bueno… nos estaremos leyendo. Bye!!


	6. Tinieblas

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 "Tinieblas"**

Cerró la puerta fuertemente. Como si con eso pudiera acallar las palabras de la persona que se encontraba aun dentro. Estaba sumamente dolida, mas por el hecho de que, tal como lo había dicho Malfoy, ella lo había sabido desde un principio, o al menos, lo había sospechado. Pero siempre siendo conciente de lo que podría suceder si aceptaba meterse en ese juego con el.

Había caído en una guerra avisada y había salido herida… victima de las consecuencias de sus pasiones. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo como si con el simple hecho de alejarse del lugar, también se pudiera alejar de esos pensamientos…pero no era tan fácil como simplemente correr…

Llego a su sala común y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sabiendo que no habría nadie a esas horas y haciendo caso omiso a la voz de Ron que exigía explicaciones. Se recostó en la cama adoselada mientras furtivas lágrimas escapaban de sus castaños ojos mientras su cabeza quedaba suavemente recostada sobre la almohada. Había sido tan estupida y se sentía tan tonta por creer que él iba a cambiar por ella, que iba a cambiar porque realmente la quería, por creer que lo suyo no era algo meramente pasional. Se había tratado de convencer de tantas cosas, pero todo había terminado por ser lo que era, una gran mentira.

Saco la varita de su bolsillo y al hacerlo su mano rozo el pequeño cofre que Malfoy le había dado. Lo abrió.

Dentro había un pedazo de pergamino con una, según pudo notar, breve nota escrita a mano por el mismo Malfoy.

_Weasley;_

_Espero que te parezca lo justo, por el placer de una sola noche._

_Cómprate alg__o bonito. _

_PD: si necesitas más solo dime el lugar y la hora._

Debajo de la nota un destello dorado le daba de lleno en el rostro, y es que a pesar que el cofre era pequeño parecía tener una especie de encantamiento que hacia que su profundidad fuera a simple vista indeterminable.

Ahí enfrente suyo los rebosantes galeones yacían sobre el cofre recordándole el porque del que estuvieran ahí.

En un acto de furia contenida lanzo el cofre contra la pared de enfrente, liberando su contenido.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan usada, sentía que podía morir de rabia y tristeza en aquel momento. Se recostó nuevamente sin dejar de sollozar silenciosamente y un poco despues se quedo dormida.

Malfoy caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo, acompañado por supuesto con su inseparable amigo Blaise Zabbini. Crabbe y Goyle ya habían quedado en el pasado. Ella andaba con su habitual grupo de amigos, y no pudo evitar que su respiración se tornara mas pesada por la proximidad de lo que iba a hacer, se separo de su grupo con la excusa de que iba al baño y siguió de frente por el camino que tomaban los Slytherings. Sacó el pequeño cofre de monedas del bolsillo de su túnica y caminando por detrás de Malfoy le vació su contenido por encima de la cabeza soltando a su vez el cofre que al impactar con el suelo se quebró en pedazos. Camino por entre ambos amigos y siguió su camino golpeando intencionalmente el hombro del rubio q se encontraba a su derecha, y siendo seguida por la mirada de un contrariado Zabbini y un divertido Malfoy, que simplemente paso sobre las monedas mientras algunos alumnos que habían presenciado la escena se abalanzaban sobre estas.

Ginny desacelero el paso y se recostó sobre una pared de algún corredor desconocido por ella, su respiración aun agitada, pero ya sin un gran peso de encima. Si Malfoy creía que la podía humillar como quisiera estaba muy equivocado. Iba continuar con su camino, pero una mano la detuvo. Era Harry…

///////////FIN FASH BACK///////////

Se removió entre la mullida superficie que la sostenía. La capa brindándole un calor mínimo ante el frio invernal que le calaba los huesos.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando innumerables veces en el intento de captar un poco de luz, pero después de mucho hacerlo, se dio cuenta que seria inútil… la oscuridad lo llenaba todo, trato de sobar sus ojos en un intento por confortarlos, pero una presión en sus muñecas frenaron aquel intento. Cerró los ojos en un intento por recordar, le dolía la cabeza y un olor desagradable se percibía en el aire. Una mezcla de humedad, sangre y miedo… un olor indescriptible a los sentidos, una oscuridad como ninguna otra. Cerró los ojos.

_Si no lo veía no seria real…_

Solo ahí en esa oscuridad ocasionada por ella misma, por sus ojos, pudo recordar… aquellas sogas sujetando sus muñecas, aquel encierro, aquel dolor.

…_nada lo seria_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño cuchillo descansando sobre la palma de su mano. Su cabeza tratando de decidir que seria mejor hacer con el. Se levanto sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Se aproximo a la separación que hacia la tela de seda entre su estancia y la de Malfoy.

El mortifago dormía apaciblemente, como si con solo dormir pudiera olvidar todos los sucesos acontecidos a lo largo de sus grises días. Quiso asesinarlo ahí mismo, quiso causarle tanto daño como le fuera posible, pero no lo hizo.

Retrocedió

Volvió a su lugar sobre el oscuro sillón, una copa de vino devolviéndole la mirada. Tentándola.

Se vio atraída a tomarlo y temblorosamente así lo hizo.

El contacto del líquido con su boca le parecía tan lejano que rápidamente lo bebió todo con un poco de desesperación por la necesidad de tomarlo todo. Pudo sentir el calor de la calida bebida actuando en ella. El cuchillo aun descansando suavemente sobre su regazo. No pudo evitar preguntarse que tan lejos se encontraría.

Podía correr,

Podía esconderse,

pero si no sabía hacia dónde ir.. Hacia donde correr…

sabía que la encontrarían.

Decidió arriesgarse. Se puso en pie, metió el pequeño cuchillo en la liga donde antes estuviera su varita, se acomodo la negra capa y se marcho.

La oscura noche era lo único que podía ver y su única ayuda para abrirse camino dentro de las múltiples carpas era el brillo de la luna sobre su cabeza. Sus pasos eran trémulos, pero caminaba con cierta seguridad. Esa seguridad de saber que fuera a donde fuera siempre estaría mejor que donde se había encontrado antes.

Sus manos y su rostro reclamando un poco de calor

Sus ojos reclamando un poco de luz

Su alma reclamando un poco de alivio

Y su corazón…

_Su corazón reclamando que se alejara aquel dolor…_

Se había adentrado en el bosque dejando atrás el oscuro campamento, pero adentrándose ciertamente en una oscuridad mucho peor, la fría y desolada oscuridad del bosque

-----------------------------------

Había estado tan cerca de escapar, que solo podía pensar que tanto hubiera cambiado el que hubiera tomado el camino de la derecha…

-----------------------------------

De pronto había caído en un sendero, se sintió ''afortunada'' por un breve momento, al menos ese camino la debería conducir a algún lugar. Escucho un leve crujir en alguna zona fuera del sendero y se sobresalto. Todos sus sentido tratando de captar alguna cosa fuera de lo normal, miro ambos lados y con la respiración mas agitada por todo el esfuerzo se acomodo mas aun la capa por sobre la cabeza y camino lo mas rápido que pudo. Pudo ver apenas a pocos metros de ella una división, era su tiempo de elegir. Izquierda… derecha…

Que podía cambiar el que tomara uno u otro camino.. un frió permanente haciéndola temblar. No lo pensó mucho y siguió por la izquierda.

El camino cada vez mas angosto parecía asfixiarla, encerrarla, perderla, pero no le importo… y otra vez aquel sonido, cada vez mas cercano… hojas crujiendo. Se detuvo por un segundo y se saco los zapatos. Sus pies helados haciendo contacto con el húmedo suelo, apresuro su camino hacia…

No lo sabía, solo quería _desaparecer_.

Se recostó en un árbol. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento. La luna había sido ocultada por un grupo de nubes que parecían determinadas a no dejarla brillar, y en ese momento una intensa oscuridad ayudada además por los frondosos árboles de copa, fue todo lo que pudo percibir. Sus pupilas extremamente dilatadas…tratando desesperadamente captar un poco de luz…pero fueron sus oídos los que fueron respondidos. Un continuo crepitar de hojas. Unos pasos detrás de ella…

Se alejo rápidamente de aquel árbol tanteando el camino

El cielo negro, permitiendo la aparición de grandes nubarrones que anunciaban la tormenta que se aproximaba.

-Weasley… Weasley… -dijo una voz demasiado parecida a la de Malfoy, pero en definitiva no la suya

Era como estar atrapada en un callejón sin salida, sin luz, sin una escapatoria visible, solo con sus oídos guiándola hacia donde no ir, pero no hacia donde.

Trato de percibir de donde venia la voz, pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Se movía sigilosa .

En aquel momento pareció que la naturaleza se apiado de ella por unos segundos, ya que un breve pero claro resplandor ocasionado por el inicio de la tormenta le revelo donde se encontraba su captor.

Blaise Zabbini parado justo en frente suyo, como un espectro gris. Retrocedió instantáneamente, pero pudo ver la mirada de satisfacción de él al verla ahí. Como si la hubiera adivinado.

El trueno no se hizo esperar, restableciendo así la oscuridad y dejando caer pesadamete la espesa lluvia.

Levanto ligeramente la cara al sentir las frías gotas mojarla por completo. Sintió que Zabbini se acercaba e inconscientemente retrocedió y se hecho a correr.

-No vale la pena que corras Weasley…- dijo satisfactoriamente, pero la muchacha ya se había ido - … igual te encontrara – camino determinante en el sendero como solo podría hacerlo alguien que conoce muy bien el terreno, como solo puede hacerlo alguien que conoce bien esa oscuridad.

Ginebra corrió, pero sus piernas no le permitían mucho movimiento y la opresión en su pecho tampoco

-podríamos jugar a esto todo el día Weasley,pero créeme que el resultado será siempre el mismo- dijo la voz de Zabbini desde algún lugar del bosque.

Sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido, iba a continuar el camino por dentro del bosque, pero al tratar de salir del sendero su pie choco contra la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y cayó al suelo lastimándose el tobillo. Embarrada en barro.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos para mitigar el dolor.

La voz estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Se levanto apoyándose en un árbol y trato de caminar, cayendo nuevamente en el intento. El dolor era simplemente demasiado. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

La había atrapado

-yo gano - le susurro muy cerca del oído. La lluvia aun cayendo sobre el bosque, cayendo sobre ella, ahogándolo todo… sus opciones…sus salidas.

---------------------------------

No

Nada habría cambiado, el igual la hubiera encontrado, sea como sea… el la hubiera encontrado.

----------------------------------

-puedes levantarte – una pregunta seseante salió de los labios del moritifago.

Podía percibir el deseo…en cada una de sus palabras.

Le asqueaba el simple hecho de que la tocara uno de ellos. Sabía que ella le había atraído en la época de colegio, pero el hecho de que ella hubiera salido con Malfoy hacia que las posibilidades de que algo sucediera le fueran reducidas de pocas a nulas. Malfoy nunca se lo hubiera permitido, a pesar de que el no hubiera sentido nada mas por ella que deseo,… nunca se lo hubiera permitido.

_Pero tal vez…si lo confundía, si lo hacia pensar que podría tenerla… ella podría…_

Zabbini la observo detenidamente, esa mirada triste, aquella determinación por huir. Perseguía algo imposible, y aun así en algún momento pensó que ganaría. Pudo ver como ella se sobaba suavemente el tobillo

-déjame ver- aparto sus manos del pequeño tobillo y coloco las suyas, hizo un ligero movimiento y rápidamente pudo percibir un gemido de dolor por parte de la muchacha que se había recostado sobre el tronco del árbol que la había detenido de huir. Acorto las distancias entre ambos haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, pero no hizo ningún contacto, solo quería ver como reaccionaba, rasgo un pedazo de tela de la basta del vestido de la muchacha y vendo su tobillo. La ayudo a levantarse y no pudo evitar que su mirada se detuviera en su pecho, pero más específicamente en el medallón de oro que llevaba

Lo tomo entre sus dedos atrayéndolo hacia si y también consigo el rostro de Ginebra que se retiro un poco hacia atrás. La tenia aferrada por la cintura y Ginny podía oler sus intenciones, la apretó más contra si, para poder ver mejor el medallón. La respiración de la muchacha estaba agitada, a causa del congelante frio y la extrema cercanía del encapuchado

-déjame adivinar… Potter?- comento sarcástico sin despegar su mirada de la muchacha

Arrebato el medallón de las manos de Zabbini y se dedico a retarlo con la mirada, entreabriendo sutilmente los labios.

_Una invitación a lo prohibido.__ Eso era ella_

Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el cediera y después solo tendría que conseguir su varita.

----------------------------------------

Todo hubiera resultado mejor si ella hubiera optado por asesinarlo, en vez de dejarlo vivir. Si tan solo hubiera clavado aquel certero cuchillo en Zabbini en vez de tirar un hechizo que resulto por no actuar como debía. Estaba muy débil, acaso no recordaba que el poder de los hechizos también depende del estado de los magos?. Pero no pudo simplemente hacerlo, no pudo asesinarlo, _tuvo compasión…ese fue su error…_

Aquel error le costo la libertad

Aquel error le costo caer en las manos de Malfoy, de nuevo…

------------------------------------

Cayo al suelo apenas dejo de ser apoyada por Zabbini, que prácticamente la arrojo dentro de la carpa que muy bien conocía.

- La encontré en el bosque. Tenia esto – no lo vio, pero supo que se refería a la daga con la que lo amenazo, pero con la que ahora deseo haber hecho algo más que eso.

Malfoy observó a su amigo, la ropa desacomodada y maltrecha, sucia en algunos lugares por el barro de la tierra, luego observo a Ginevra, la capa negra toda mojada y el blanco vestido llena de barro en la falda . Apuesto a que Zabbini no solo la había seguido…

- puedes irte Zabbini.- su tono se mostraba despectivo - Tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Weasley que creo que aun no le han quedado claras.

Zabbini se retiro y el comenzó a rondar por la habitación. Ella aun se encontraba recostada en el frio suelo con el rostro cubierto por la capa. Parecía desafiarlo aun en esas condiciones

Podía oler su odio, su dolor, su inquietud. Pero había algo que le molestaba más que ninguna otra cosa

… _aun no podía oler su miedo_

Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, la muchacha ni se inmuto

-de verdad creías poder escapar- su tono era cansado, como el de alguien que a repetido muchas veces un discurso, pero aun se regocija en ver que no se ha aprendido del error cometido - Realmente aun no lo comprendes, cierto?

No, aun no lo había entendido, nunca lo haría

Sus ojos divagaban de Malfoy a la habitación. No lo escuchaba. Esa era su ama de defensa contra Malfoy… el no oírlo, el no verlo, el hacer como si no estuviera ahí…simplemente ignorarlo.

La observo detenidamente y pareció comprender, lo que ella hacia… El ver como lo hacia desaparecer sin siquiera verlo.

La levanto por un brazo, y pudo ver que cerraba los ojos y abría ligeramente la boca en señal de dolor, pero no le importo. Prácticamente la arrastro hasta detrás de la cortina donde al soltarla perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el tobillo. Una lagrima le surco la cara sin poder evitarlo, se la limpio como un acto reflejo, no le gustaba sentirse así de frágil. Trato de ponerse de pie apoyándose en la cama, poniendo todo su peso en el pie que no estaba lastimado.

Malfoy la observo. Orgullo Gryffindor, estúpido e inútil orgullo.

-eso se ve mal… Podría curarte si así lo quisieras Weasley, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Hablar… hablar para el, era su forma de doblegarla, de quebrarla, creía que sedería.

Malfoy se acerco, ella no se movió, pero tampoco lo miro. Aquella era otra batalla entre ellos dos, el quería destruirla, quería destrozarla, quebrarla, romperla…

-Son solo palabras Weasley. ''Te amo'', ''te odio''- lo podía sentir mas cerca a cada paso que daba- _te deseo…_ - le dijo completamente pegado a ella, al oído, mientras que una de sus manos se habría camino por entre la capa y se posaba en su cintura y la otra le enmarcaba el rostro y terminaba su recorrido corriendo la cortina de cabellos pelirrojos que descendían por sobre sus hombros, para después posarse en el broche de su capa. La desabotono y esta callo libre dejando a Ginebra solo con el vestido de novia que se veía sucio por debajo, después de la larga caminata en el bosque.

Su respiración se hizo mas veloz, mas pesada. Un sentimiento extraño la comenzó a invadir y se sintió demasiado expuesta a Malfoy, como si estuviera desnuda ante sus ojos…demasiado vulnerable frente a el y a lo que podía hacer, a lo que podía hacerle.

_C__omenzó a percibir un extraño olor…_

Algo que no había percibido antes… aun no descifraba que era, pero sonrió satisfecho, continuando con lo que había empezado.

Sus manos se comenzaron a deslizar sobre su estrecha cintura rozando todo a su paso. Sus ojos vacíos, inexpresivos, pero lascivos al mismo tiempo, estaban tan juntos que si el hacia una ligera inclinación, ella caería sobre la cama… y así lo hizo, su pie no pudo mantenerla mas tiempo y callo sobre la suave cama y Malfoy sobre ella, que trato de safarse sin éxito. La pego mas a él mientras ella se debatía por liberarse mientras él la podía sentir temblar y trataba de tener mayor acceso a su cuello, rozando su nariz sobre el, aspirando su aroma, aquel era su punto débil, ella se lo había confesado una vez y lo pudo corroborar cuando sin poder evitarlo lanzo un gemido que fue ahogado un segundo mas tarde. Sus hábiles manos acariciando sus muslos y mas arriba de la cintura, perdiéndose en su delicada silueta. Ella trataba de apartarlo, sus manos entre su pecho y el del mortifago tratando de evitar el contacto que el quería hacer posible.

-solo tú puedes hacer que me detenga Weasley- le dijo en n susurro antes de hacer incursiones por entre su vestido. Su cuerpo era tan firme como lo recordaba, y su piel aun conservaba el olor del perfume que solía usar

…_aquel olor tenía un nombre…_

Suaves lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la muchacha, mientras que las ágiles manos de Malfoy se abrían paso por entre sus piernas, exigiendo cada vez mas.

No la tomaría, no porque no la deseara…sino porque no quería tomarla a la fuerza, el no hacia ese tipo de cosas…él no era como Zabbini

- no… – fue lo único que pudo articular, pero no salió de su boca ningún sonido. Malfoy comenzaba a tocar sus piernas por debajo de su falda y marcando su cuello con suaves succiones que la hacían estremecer y ella no podía más que empujarlo fuertemente aunque sin éxito

-n...o sig...as – fue apenas un susurro mudo, furtivas lagrimas se deslizaban sin que pudiera evitarlo de sus ojos. Quería desaparecer… dejar de sentir…

-dijiste algo Weasley?- pregunto mientras no se despegaba ni un milímetro de su cuello y ya comenzaba a hacer moretones y a bajar por su pecho

-no sigas…- esta vez fue mas firme, pero el volumen no aumentó

-no te escucho… - le susurro ronco

- no sigas, p..or favor.. – había conseguido hacerlo, la había quebrado, la había humillado, Quebrado su barrera, su defensa, había descubierto algo nuevo en ella…algo que le complacía mucho.

… _se llamaba miedo…_

Se semi levanto de sobre encima de ella aferrándola por las muñecas, como para ver su obra finalizada. Ella ya no mantenía la mirada perdida, ahora sus ojos si apuntaban hacia u punto fijo en la habitación. Directo hacia los grises ojos de su captor, pero ya no tenía esa fuerza en la mirada. Sus sentimientos ya no podían ser adivinados a través de sus ojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y ligeramente mojadas por los surcos que habían hecho las lagrimas al descender de sus ojos. Parpadeaba constantemente, como si le costara trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. Se cerraban y se abrían, para volverse a cerrar y ya no abrirse más…

* * *

Espero sus comentarioOooOosss! bueno, malos. Sus simples opiniones me haran muy feliz ! 


End file.
